From Italy, with love
by giogio195
Summary: Ruby goes to Rome.
1. Chapter 1

It's been half an hour now since Ruby was suddenly transported in to another dimension.

She can't remember what happened. She can't remember how she got here. But one thing is for sure, that billboard that says 'Una' and a picture of a pink haired girl with a microphone tells her that she wasn't in Remnant.

After graduating from Beacon, she was sent to missions around Remnant along with her team. And never have she ever saw this beautiful city.

"Rome..?" Ruby muttered as she saw the sign near her. Wearing her red cloak made her stand out like a sore thumb as passerby glance at her.

She saw a woman with a baby stroller and decided to ask her.

"Excuse me, maam. But... Where am I?" she asked nervously.

She didn't like her answer.

...

Trish became a singer, Mista became his right hand man, he sent Fugo to stop a rogue faction within Passione. Life is going pretty well for Giorno. He achieved his dream at the sweet age of 18. 3 years have passed since his showdown with Diavolo. Giorno can feel himself mellowing out.

Mista even mentioned that he's actually starting to act like someone his age.

_"For real, Giorno. Back then, it looks like you always have a stick up your ass. You act as if you're older than Abbachio."_

'I don't act like that.' he twirled the pen around his hand. 'Do I?' lying back on his chair, he remembered the time Trish took him and Mista out for karaoke.

Looking down on the papers, he wondered if GER can just finish this for him. But to this day, he had no idea what it can do aside from being physically stronger than regular Gold Experience.

Since Giorno had to totally disband all drugs from Passione, he had to replace those with legitimate sources of income. Bakeries, cinemas, malls. Also, fighting and seizing rival gangs helped him financially. Standing up and taking a deep breath "I need some fresh air."

...

"E-Euro?" Ruby asked in fear as the ice cream vendor nodded. "Look, kid. Stop bullshitting me with this Lien crap or I'll call the police." he threatened. "No, no. Sorry for wasting your time." she laughed nervously before leaving.

...

Giorno took a relaxing stroll around his neighborhood. He felt pretty good about himself, eradicating drugs from the streets. But he won't go as far as to call himself a hero, he merely followed his dream, that's all.

"Wherever you are. I bet you're proud." he whispered to himself, referring to that mysterious mafioso that looks alot like Michael Jackson.

...

"Mister do you have any spare change?" Ruby asked but the man simply waved her off. She saw a woman and opt to beg to her instead.

"Miss, spare change?" the girl asked. "No. I don't have any money." the woman replied.

"Oh my gosh, so do I! Can I come with you? Come on, we have so much in common!" Ruby said in glee but the woman just ignored her. She sighed and kept walking.

'This is bad. This is very bad...' she checked her scroll, only to find out that there's no reception. 'Totally bad.' she stumbled upon a rich looking neighborhood. It was a sight to behold. "W-Wow..." her eyes sparkled. It was nothing like the snowy manors of Atlas. This one had a nice feel in to it. Different cathedrals in the distance, buildings that are aesthetically pleasing and mansions.

'That reminds me. I need a place to stay...' she gulped nervously.

Until someone snatched her scroll. "Wha- HEY!" she chased after the thief.

'What the?' she gasped as she's unable to use her semblance. She just have to do this the hard way. Sprinting past some civillians, the thief decided to weave through alleyways but the girl was persistent. Hurdling through obstacles until they reached a dead end...

"I got you!" Ruby panted as she cornered the guy.

"Think again." the thief said as 5 more people appeared to block her exit.

Ruby groaned. She wished she had her Crescent Rose right now. Or atleast practiced her dad and sister's hand to hand fighting style.

"You know... Maybe this hot piece of equipment won't be the only thing we'll steal from you." the thief chuckled.

But Ruby was clueless at what he's implying as the others laughed.

"Tell me signorina. Are you a virgin?" the 5 men started to walk closer. "Yeah..?" Ruby answered, still clueless. "Perfect! We'll steal that too."

Then the realization and fear finally kicked in. But then...

"Do you know why I hate drugs so much?" a voice was heard.

They all tensed up and looked at the source of it.

"It's because they corrupt the innocent. The same thing you're about to do if I hadn't showed up." Giorno said. The thugs gulped and recognized him.

"G-Giorno Giovanna?!"

The leader, the one with the scroll, smirked. "I heard alot of good things about you, signor Giovanna."

"You heard wrong." the man coolly replied as he stepped forward.

The thugs were petrified. But the leader was pissed.

"Let her go." Giorno requested.

Ruby was amazed, this boy who looks too sophisticated to know anything about fighting is standing up for her.

The thugs looked at their leader. "Don't be afraid! If we kill him right now, we can rule for ourselves!"

"Don't make me repeat myself. I hate doing such useless things." Giorno tapped his foot.

'What's this? I think I hear a sound... A faint... Piano?' Ruby thought to herself.

Suddenly, the 5 men started combulsing in the air as they screamed in pain before getting launched to the wall. "W-WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" the thief asked. "I don't know!" Ruby answered. "I'm not asking you!" the thief replied. "Then why are you screaming?!" Ruby screamed back as they were both unnerved by what just happened.

"Muda muda..." Giorno walked towards them.

"What do you want?! I surrender!" the thief shoved Ruby towards him.

"I, Giorno Giovanna had a dream." the gangstar replied. "What are you talking about?!" the lowly man asked.

"And it's to turn your reality in to a nightmare..."

"A-"

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA-"

4 minutes later.

Ruby was sitting awkwardly inside Giorno's office. Fidgeting her scroll. After gushing out about how similar the situation was to Yang's stories when she was a kid about girls being saved by their future lovers, she immediately shuts up as she heard no response from the boy other than a simple 'follow me.'

She tried to think of how he managed to beat them all just by screaming 'muda'. What's a muda anyway? Is that his semblance? Why can't she use her semblance? Ruby really wanted to go home.

The boy returned with a glass of water. She mumbled a quick thank you as she drank from the glass. Giorno tilted his head in curiosity as he observed her.

'Oh gosh, why is he looking at me like that?! Do I look like crap? Is something wrong with me?'

'Silver eyes... I never seen the like.'

Ruby swallowed and puts down the glass. But Giorno's habit of trying to read people got the best of him. He might be the most powerful man in Italy but he's still an 18 year old boy. A socially awkward 18 year old boy.

"Uhhh, spare change?" Ruby smiled nervously to break the ice.


	2. Chapter 2

"What..?" Giorno asked in confusion.

"N-Nothing!" Ruby spluttered out.

Giorno's intuitive nature made him suspect that there is something different with her. Is she a stand user? Probably not, since if she was then she would have used it to defend herself.

"What's your name?" the curious don asked. "R-Ruby... Rose..." she shyly replied. He was observing every detail about her, Ruby can tell that he was highly intelligent, seeing a ton of encyclopedias about insects, mammals, reptiles, birds and also stuff about botany on the shelves around his office. Smart people have always intimidated her despite being quite cunning herself.

'Stop giving me that look! It's making me uncomfortable! ... In a good way.'

'Ruby Rose... An Englishwoman?'

"Are you a tourist?" Giorno asked. "Ehh... Not exactly." Ruby answered. She was trying to figure out if she can trust this boy or not. "My, how rude of me. Would you like something to eat?" Giorno stood up.

"Nah. I'm- I'm good." Ruby declined.

But her stomach grumbled, earning a smile from the blonde. "Your stomach says otherwise." Giorno walked towards the kitchen.

'Darn it! This is so embarrassing! Why am I being such an awkward goof?! I need to go home... Maybe I can tell him about my situation, he looks trustworthy.' she thought to herself.

Giorno returned holding a plate of her favorite food. "Apologies, it seems childish but this was the only food I found." setting down the rather exotic looking pastry, but Ruby knows damn well that they are cookies.

'He is definitely trustworthy.'

The blonde boy stared in awe as the girl in front of him devoured the cookies like there is no tomorrow. "Well... I'm glad you like Shiela's Biscotti Regina." Giorno smiled.

"Hmm? Is that what these are called?" she said with a mouthful of pastry, she swallowed and silently apologized for her poor manners. Meanwhile, Giorno found it... Endearing, to the point that he was jealous because he never got to act like a kid. "How old are you?" he asked.

"18..."

"Same."

An awkward silence consumed the room as Ruby slowly munched on her newfound favorite.

"There is something weird about you." Giorno leaned closer to inspect her features. She backed away and averted glance "Ye-Yeah, Weiss calls me a weirdo all the time."

"Say, what did they stole from you anyway?" the don asked. "My- My scroll." she replied.

"Scroll?" Giorno was confused. A scroll seems to be out of nowhere, but considering they're ancient, it might be an expensive artifact.

"Yeah. Here." Ruby handed it to him.

This isn't what Giorno expected. It looks like an advanced cellphone rather than those things Chinese people used in Ancient times.

It was foreign to him but he knows damn well that this thing didn't come from any foreign countries. 'There really is something strange about her.'

"So umm... You're Gino Giovanni, right?"

"Giorno Giovanna." he replied as he inspected the artifact. He jumped alittle as it extended and exposed it's screen. The wallpaper was a crimson scythe with dark markings on a bed with a small font at the bottom left that says 'Crescent Rose'

"Ohh so it's like, Gio Gio! That's kinda cute." Ruby immediately fumed after realizing what she said.

He momentarily looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What did you just say?" the blonde asked. "I said it's kinda cool!" she hastily replied.

"... Can I have it back now?" Ruby asked. But Giorno needed more answers. Is she a stand user? Nothing wrong with asking right? He wasn't so sure anymore, maybe her stand ability is time travel since this futuristic phone seems too advanced to be any phone model currently.

"Signorina Rose... Are you a-"

"Person from another dimension? Yes, yes." she interrupted him.

Giorno blinked twice in confusion "... Excuse me?"

"Mr. Giorno... I can trust you right?" Ruby asked as shadows covered her eyes. "O-Of course." the don replied. She sighed in relief.

"Okay, thank goodness. So uhh, where to start..."

Giorno was absolutely intrigued by her story. It was ludicrous, a scythe that can turn in to a gun, dark, animal-like monsters, some ginger guy with a cane rifle, a terrorist group that consists of half men half animals.

Ruby noticed his silence "What? Don't believe me?"

"No. I do. You don't seem like a person that would lie. I can tell." Giorno replied, causing her to be flusterred. "And besides, this scroll was the perfect evide-"

"Ahh! Uhh- ehh- uhhh- but just to be sure! H-H-Here's proof, Giorno, sir!" she accessed her scroll's gallery and handed it to Giorno.

"This advanced piece of equipment is rather convinient..." Giorno muttered with interest, but then he saw it for himself. It was a picture of Forever Fall, with a few of those 'Grimms' she speak of.

They looked so real. Now Giorno was familiar with the concept of CGI, he watched the music video of 'I'm Blue'(Da ba dee da ba die) by Eiffel 65 after all. But those blue aliens didn't compare to the realism the Beowolves in the picture provides.

Ruby sat beside him so she can also see what he's looking at. She swiped to the right and it shows a picture of Team RWBY.

"Oh! There's me! I look so awesome, don't I? Hmmmm?" she teased.

Giorno smiled a little, they were all doing wacky poses at the camera, he also noticed Blake's cat ears. 'So that's a faunus, I bet...'

"Alright, let me show you my beloved Crescent Rose!"

To the next picture, it was Ruby posing in to the sunset with Crescent Rose and her combat outfit ragged, her stockings torn after a hard fought battle. Giorno can feel a little bit of blood dripping from his right nostril. Sure, Trish shows alot of skin most of the time, but Ruby's thighs were so pale and compared to Trish's bust (who needed to use a push up bra according to Mista) Ruby's was far larger and more natural, he can tell because he can tell that she wasn't wearing any bra on this pictu-

"OH NO! Okayokayokay! Let's skip that!" she said quite quick before moving on.

Next picture was Ruby in her pajamas. Giorno's left nostril started to bleed soon after witnessing her form fitting-

She quickly snatched the scroll with a face comparable to tomato screaming "You've seen enough!"

Giorno blinked. But then he cleared his throat and went all serious. Ruby hastily deleted those suggestive pictures

"Ughh, I knew I should have gotten rid of those stupid-"

"So, if you're suddenly teleported here in Rome without having any recollection of what happened, it's going to be difficult to determine whether it is possible for you to return to Remnant or not."

Ruby was once again intimidated by his sudden change in demeanor. He looks soft spoken and sophisticated, but he radiates danger. She then processed the thing he said.

"O-Oh... So there's a chance that I'm stuck here forever..." tears threatened to fall.

"But I doubt it's a one way trip. There is gotta be a way, if it's possible for you to arrive here, then why would it be impossible for you to return, right?" he bluntly asked.

"Y-You really think so?" the tears started to slowly drip down her cheeks.

"No. I don't want to give you false hope. I can't guarantee success." the blonde averted his gaze.

Ruby started sobbing, her heart is too tender to endure the thought of never seeing her family and friends ever again. 'I- I gotta stop! I look ugly when I cry!'

"But I can assure you one thing."

She stiffled another sob to hear him out.

"I'll help."

It was a flash, but Giorno started to feel that his shoulder slowly got wet, Ruby buried her head in to his neck as she gave him a hug.

It sounds stupid, but this was actually Giorno's first hug. His mother neglected him for as long as he can remember, all his step father did was beat him up with a belt just because Giorno likes to stare at people longer than they'd want. He saw the other kids receive hugs from their parents and he felt like he missed out on something big, but he decided it wasn't that important.

But now here it is. He didn't expect it to come from a crying stranger that smells like red roses, but it felt nice, comforting, and a bit addictive. But there was a problem, he didn't know how to return the gesture.

So, he tried his best and buried his face at the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her gently in a loose embrace.

"You smell nice." Ruby's muffled voice said but he failed to hear it.

'Okay, not bad.' he thought proudly. It dawned on to him, that mysterious mafioso that looks like Michael Jackson, the mobster he admired so much for being the first person to ever act decent to him... It was his chance to replicate his act and help this strange girl.

Ruby slowly pulled away and rubbed her tears. "S-Sorry, I got a little emotional. Hehe..." she chuckled sadly.

"It's fine." was all he could reply. He can feel that she possessed a resolve comparable to his. That it was masked by her childish demeanor.

(Vento Aureo and Purple Haze Feedback spoilers)

Back in 2001, during their fight with Illuso, who apparently also looks like Michael Jackson, Giorno noticed that Fugo lacked resolved, he had alot of rage but not enough spirit to get things done. Abbachio mentioned that the angry boy had minimal control over his stand too, showing more evidence. It was further illustrated when Fugo refused to join their journey to defeat the Boss.

After a few months, Fugo returned, and he tearily apologized, he wished he joined them. He blamed himself for Bruno, Leone and Narancia's death. But Giorno accepted him with open arms, he sent him on a mission along with Shiela E. to stop a faction that still sells drugs. His stand evolved to Purple Haze Distortion, and so was his resolve.

He felt like he nurtured a plant in to growth. In which Fugo was a cactus, since he is harmful to anyone who comes close, and he becomes a prick whenever he was pissed.

And now, Giorno wants to plant some roses.

(End spoilers)

Ruby can only stare at him as he started zoning out. She merely shrugged and focused her attention on what's left of the pastry.


	3. Chapter 3

"You remind me alot about Weiss." Ruby said as they walked along. "Who?" Giorno asked.

"My bestfriend. Like, both of you are so posh and... And..." she drifted off. "Hmm?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Your postures and stuff! Like you were very blue blood and have manners. Things like that. You even wear makeup! I can tell! I think you're pretty well off." she gushed out.

"Well, I grew up in poverty, so that's your theory debunked." Giorno rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Really? No way. Look at you! The way you walk, stand and stuff. And your hair! Has anyone ever told you that your hair looks weird?" she teased, poking his holes in a very suggestive manner, much to his irritation.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked in annoyance. Ruby immediately realized how perverted the gesture was and pulled away with a blush "Ahhh! I didn't mean it like that! It's just... Unique."

Giorno remained silent. No one ever told him his hair was weird, not even Abbachio, and that guy despised him. Although the ex cop had no place to talk anyways since his hair was just as equally as weird.

Ruby didn't know why she was acting so chummy with the guy. Maybe she was just relieved that she immediately found someone she can trust in this strange world. No Grimms, no Dust, no Huntress schools. So bizarre.

It didn't help that he looked very presentable. Plus, he gave her cookies.

They finally reached Ruby's spawn place. It's a grassy field in a park.

"Seems pretty normal." Giorno inspected the ground. He kneeled down and inspected the grass. "Yeah I woke up in this place a couple of hours ago. I mean, it seems normal at first but I feel very dizzy." Ruby told him.

"Gold Experience Requiem..." he whispered.

"What was that? Did you say something?"

He ignored her as his stand stood around and examined the spot. "Master." the stand called his attention.

"What the..." Ruby muttered as she saw Giorno nodding while looking at the air. Even though, there is no one there.

"I see." Giorno replied to no one.

He went on his own devices to analyze her situation once more.

Ruby awkwardly stared at the boy with worry as she fidgeted her hands. 'Sheesh... Who's he talking to..? I thought I was the weirdo here...'

'Poor girl. But without any more clue or evidence that lied around, there is not much I can do. Gold Experience Requiem was right, maybe I should just help her adjust rather.' he slowly stood up.

"Hmm? Found anything, mister?" she asked with a smile. Giorno knew it would be hard to wipe that smile off once more. So he needed to choose his words carefully.

"Ruby. Unless you can tell me more, I won't be much help."

"..."

"I'm not saying it's over. But we won't have much options for now unless your memory becomes clear." Giorno noticed that she started crying once again. "I-I understand. But... You're right. We don't have much to work with unless my stupid head remembers something." she smiled tearily.

"Precisely." he replied. "Mr. Giorno. What would you do if you were in my situation?" Ruby said as she hastily tried to rub her eyes.

"I can't really say I'd relate much to you since I don't have any family left. And while my friendship with two of my most loyal friends were forged with fire, I've only known them for 3 years. I can't empathize, but I can sympathize." he is not really good at comforting others. "O-Oh... I'm sorry to hear that..." she weakly replied. She slowly sat down at the grass and remained silent.

Giorno sat beside her.

"Don't worry. You can stay in our headquarters." he said reassuringly.

"Why do you have to be so nice?" she mumbled. "Well. I'm quite fond of 'The Good Samaritan'" he tried humor. "So... So you became one?" she smiled weakly. "Ugh... I should stop crying." she muttered.

Giorno hummed as a light breeze blew. It felt nice.

"Giorno, sir."

"Hmm?"

"What do you do for a living?"

Now it would be weird if Giorno told her that he manages the most powerful crime syndicate in Italy (although the events in 2001 had been giving him ideas to turn the crime heavy portion of the gang such as protection racket, loan shark and prostitution to vigilantism and bounty hunting instead. He did gain alot of money by conquering and seizing lesser mobs with moral compass way worse than his)

But.

It's exactly what he said.

"I am the don of Passione." he bluntly said. "Hmm? What's Passione? Is it a boy band?" she asked with a grin. "No. It's a crime syndicate."

Ruby felt like she was slapped in the face. "WHAT?!"

"It's a long story." he replied.

Should she still trust him? He is basically another Roman Torchwick. Maybe he was just being helpful to recruit her or something, but since he doesn't really look like the scheming type, she figured he deserves a chance to explain himself.

"At a young age, my parents neglected me. And everyone I met was a scumbag. I felt..." Giorno momentarily paused. "Lonely. Everyone treated me as if I am a very horrible human being, and I grew up believing that I am."

She gulped, she can tell that he was telling the truth. Ruby was naive but his sorrowful eyes showed his honesty.

"One day, a mafioso, a gangster stumbled near me. He was on the verge of death. He hid in a grassy alleyway. The three men who did it to him asked me where he went to finish him off. I looked at his direction and figured that he's just like me, we're just lonely. Then, I lied. I didn't think much saving his life but one day, he told me that he would never forget what I did for him. He was honorable. My father stopped beating me, the local kids stopped bullying me, the ice cream vendor gave me additional ice cream. Life was easier. I realized that I can trust people around me." he smiled softly as if it was a fond memory. Ruby returned the gesture, she can tell that he had a rough life.

"One day I saw him walking away from a scene of a murder."

The girl gasped.

"The dead man's child pointed a gun at him and asked him why he did it. He said that the dead man was a scumbag that sold drugs on his turf, even to children. And that he needs to be disposed of. It gave me an idea about his twisted sense of moral. Alas, my dream was born." Giorno stood up as the hood from his coat swirled with the wind along with his braid.

"D-Dream? So... You..." Ruby asked and was curious to why he stood up.

"I, Giorno Giovanna, had a dream I believe was right and just. To save the people from life destroying substance by infiltrating the mob that sells them and taking over. My dream was to be... A Gang Star." putting his fist to his heart, his other hand on his hips, and his feet apart in a stride.

Ruby witnessed her first JoJo pose and it was magnificent in all it's glory.

She can't stop blushing. Admiring how beautiful he is.

His cause was noble, his heart was as gold as his hair. Ruby can't help but compare her to the heroes in her childhood stories. Her heart beats faster and faster, she can't describe how she feels about him.

"Which reminds me, would you like to grab some ice cream?" Giorno stopped posing and offered to help her up. "I DO! I- I uhh I mean... Uhh yeah! Course I do." she lamely tried to play it off but she acted as if he proposed to her or something. She grabbed his hand and stood up.

'Oh geez, what's wrong with me?' she facepalmed after he lets go of her and turned around.

. . .

"No, you hang up!" Mista teased. He was talking to Trish on the phone as he entered Giorno's office. "No, no. Have you ever heard of the phrase 'ladies first'? You do it-" his eyes widened as he saw the screen. Call time: 3:58. It was almost four minutes. "Jesus, okay, I give up!"

He hastily hung up and had a sigh of relief. "That was too close for comfort." he muttered, but then he remained silent once again as he saw an unfamiliar girl sitting on Giorno's desk.

Ruby noticed the strange man with a beanie and waved at him "Hello!"

Mista quickly draw his gun and aimed at her. "Who are you, who sent you?!"

"Uhh let's see... My name is Ruby Rose, and I honestly don't remember how I got here." Ruby replied.

"Who do you work for?!" Mista cocked the gun. "Giorno Giovanna." she smiled at the mention of his name. She was currently organizing the papers he left while he was trying to take care of something upstairs. Mista blinked before lowering his gun, but he was having none of it ans aimed it at her once more.

"What- no! For all I know, you could be an enemy stand user!"

Ruby tilted her head. "What's a stand?"

"BOSS!" Mista screamed and called out for the don. "BOSS, YOU HERE?!"

"I am, stop yelling, please." he heard his voice from the second floor.

"BOSS, WE HAVE AN ENEMY STAND USER!"

Giorno sighed and descended the staircase "What did I tell you about calling me 'boss' Mista? Just call me Gio-"

He saw Mista aiming a gun at Ruby. "Oh, finally. Now let's interrogate this woman, don." Mista said.

"Don is just as bad as boss!" Giorno whined.

"Hello, Giorno! Don't worry, I got this." Ruby said as she neatly arranged the papers and clipped it on a folder.

Giorno then realized something. How is he going to explain to his subordinates who Ruby is? It'd be too much hustle to keep showing them the scroll, he can't afford to waste his time on such useless things. And Ruby's privacy was at stake. So he tried to think of something.

"Hey! Drop the papers, 'Ruby' if that's even your real name." Mista ordered.

"But that is my name, and why would you want me to drop this? It'll make Giorno's job even harder." she reasoned.

"Mista, drop your gun. She's my girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" the two screamed.

"G-G-Giorno-" she stuttered.

"Holy shit! Congratulations! Why didn't you tell me?! I know I'm your underling and all, but I'm still your bro!" Mista wrapped an arm around Giorno to ask him a huge amount of stupid questions. "Since when? Why'd you keep it a secret? Don't worry, I won't tell the others too since they're not gonna stop bothering you-"

"Mista, you're bothering me." he replied irritably.

"Am I?" Mista asked rhetorically.

Ruby was speechless as she watch Giorno try to wrestle away from Mista's grasp. "Get off me, don't make me repeat myself." the blonde threatened.

**"My master can't think of anything to say to him."** Ruby jumped at the voice inside her head. It was Requiem, but she didn't know that.

'Who are you?' she asked.

**"I'm your conscience."** the stand sarcastically replied. 'Wow, then why did you call him 'master'? I knew Yang would influence me with that naughty stuff sooner or later.' she blushed to herself.

**"I am his stand. A part of him. Giorno respects your wishes not to reveal your origins even to his most loyal subordinates."** the stand explained. 'Wait, so are you my conscience or not?' Ruby asked once more.

**"I am not."** the stand answered. 'Then why did you lie to me?' she asked again. **"I was being sarcastic. I am his stand. A manifestation of his spirit."** the requiem patiently explained.

'Oh! So you're like his semblance!'

**"No. I am a stand."**

'Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Look, are you the one that beat those perverts back in the alley?' Ruby smiled to herself.

"Ughh! Get off my case, Mista." Giorno walked away. "Oh come on! After all we've been through, how did you court her? Ooh, I bet she was the one who courted you!" the gunslinger gushed out.

Meanwhile Ruby and GER were having a conversation. **"Yes. I was the one."** the stand answered with a hint of pride. 'Neat! So, what's a muda? Is it a slang for murder? They both sound alike... Like, 'I'm gonna muda you!' Yeah?'

The requiem gave up and disappeared from her thoughts. 'Hello? Hello?' Ruby scratched her head. But she appreciated that Giorno was willing to kept her origins a secret even to his right hand man. It just caught her off guard, but she can play along. After all, she wouldn't mind dating him.


	4. Chapter 4

"She's from... New York, damnit, stop asking too many questions!" Giorno angrily answered Mista. "Aww fine." Mista deflated.

Giorno and Ruby smiled at eachother, Mista finally shuts up.

"I'll interview her instead!"

'Oh shit.'

'Oh shoot.'

But before Giorno can tell Mista to leave his 'girlfriend' alone, Ruby was one step ahead of him.

"Ahh, owww! Oooh, my head hurts..." Ruby claimed while acting dizzy. "Ahh, Mr. Giorno, darling. My head... I feel dizzy." she immediately blushed at what she just said. Giorno felt a weird sensation creeping up on his cheeks, it was unfamiliar to him "Wait, you called me mister and then darli-"

Mista cheered "Woo! Yeah!"

Giorno and Ruby looked at him with confusion.

"Hahaha, man oh man! I can't wait, I'm so excited!" the gunslinger smiled. "Mista, what are you-"

"Congratulations, Giorno! Oh my God!" he pulled the Joestar in to a manly hug. "What. Are you. Talking about?" the blonde asked with annoyance.

"Boss, did you know that headache is one of the first symptoms of pregnancy?!" Mista replied with a shit eating grin.

"Hu- HUH?!" it was incredibly rare for Giorno to lose his cool. "W-Woah woah woah, I'm not-" Ruby stuttered.

"So what are you going to name him or her?" Mista grinned.

Ruby and Giorno glanced at eachother.

...

"Okay, maybe it would be best if you don't meet the rest of my men." Giorno said as he drove the car. "... Uhh, where are you taking me?" Ruby asked.

"To a hotel." Giorno replied. "Wait! Are we gonna sleep there together and stuff?!" she asked with bafflement. The blonde looked at her with confusion but didn't say a word.

...

Ruby felt nervous as she observed the lobby of the hotel. While the facility looked to have somewhat primitive technology compared to the hotels in Remnant, it was still a sight to behold. "Let's go, Ruby." Giorno gently told her as he walked towards the desk. The person behind seemed to recognize the don as he took his hat off before greeting him.

Giorno merely nodded before getting the key. "You two make a lovely couple." the desk guy complimented.

Giorno smiled as Ruby stuttered in a poor attempt to deny it.

...

The elevator ride was silent, Giorno hummed along with the music as he tapped his foot while the girl behind him zoned out.

...

"Oh my gosh! Look at that bed!" Ruby gushed out at the strange looking matress in front of her. "It's called a water bed. That's why it looks like an oversized water balloon." Giorno said as he closed the door. Ruby leapt and landed on the soft cushion "Ahhh, it's so comfy..."

"Ruby." he called her attention. She excitedly glanced at him "Yeah?"

"I'll be leaving you in your own devices here."

"WHAT- no! You can't do that, sir! You promised to-" Ruby was cut off as Giorno put his finger up to tell her to let him finish. She obeyed.

"I will be checking on you from time to time. Here's a phone, it has my number in it. Give me a call whenever you need something." Giorno tossed a flip phone next to her. "Wow... It looks so... Lame!" she giggled, it really does compared to the state of the art scroll she has.

"And that phone over there beside the bed. You can call for room services if you're hungry or if you need other neccessities such as towels-"

"Giorno, I know how hotels work." she said cockily. Giorno merely smiled before turning to leave, but the 5 meter distance between them was closed in an instant as he felt her grab his arm.

"Wait! What if they charge me?" she whispered. The blonde's eyes widened as he saw trails of rose petals on the carpet, he decided to ignore it and reassure her that the bill will go on his account.

"R-Really? You don't mind at all? It's kind of embarrassing to rely on you. I feel like a freeloader." Ruby's left cheek was cupped by his soft yet calloused hand "I promised I'd help." the don softly replied, causing her face to burn as she hastily let go of his arm.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Gold Experience Requiem." Giorno summoned his stand. "Gold Ex- WOAH MY- A FLOATING TAPE MEASURE! AH!" she gasped as it wrapped around her waist. Giorno leaned closer to inspect the numbers while the girl was trying her best not to blush too hard.

Huntresses and huntsmen were at top physical condition since their work requires tough action in order to exterminate Grimms. But Ruby loved sweets, so the excess sugar went to her love handles. It wasn't noticeable from afar however since she was still at a healthy 22% bodyfat.

Ruby held her breath as she kept her stomach in. GER measured her shoulders next as she sighed in relief "What is this for?" she asked.

"You can't wear that cloak forever." a disembodied voice replied. "Oh! It's Mr. Stand!" she smiled.

Her face fumed even more as the tape measure was wrapped around her bust. Giorno innocently inspected her relatively large pair as he walked around her to get the measurements right. His stand disappeared as the tape measure landed on his palm.

"Hmm... I think I've seen enough." he said as he took the room keys "I'll be back at evening."

...

"Ughhh... So boring!" she groaned as she scooted to find a position more comfortable. "On the bright side, it seems like I can use my semblance once again..."

Ruby was bored out of her mind as she browsed through the channels. "I wonder what would Yang do if she was in this situation?" she groaned as she rolled around the cushion. "I'll order some cookies..." she whispered to herself as she crawled towards the phone beside her bed.

...

Sending Sheila E. to buy some clothes, Giorno felt like he dodged a bullet when the girl didn't question why he sent her to buy women's clothing. 'She might assume I'm a crossdresser.' he sighed as he twirled his pen.

"So... She's not pregnant?" Mista asked dejectedly from the window. "No. We didn't do anything." a vein popped on the don's temple in annoyance. "Sure... Sure you didn't." Mista teased with a shit eating grin. "Don't make me come out there." Giorno snarled.

"Chill out, Giorno. I'd stop teasing you if you tell me the juicy details about you two." the gunslinger persisted.

"Gold Experience Requiem."

Mista's eyes widened as he suddenly saw himself walking backwards with his afterimage on the window, everything became warped and disorienting. He kept walking backwards involuntarily until he reached his car. "W-Wh- this is where I came from!" he gulped.

"Stop bothering my master. Or I shall send you to a similar fate as King Crimson." he heard a disembodied voice as the distorted background returned to normal.

"Hey! That seems disproportionate!" he yelled out, but he doesn't want to risk it.

Sighing as he signed a business contract asking for protection, he layed his pen down. Fugo entered the office with a solemn expression. "Goodmorning, boss." he greeted.

"Giorno's just fine. It's been 3 years, come on." the don replied.

"Right. Sorry. You got something for me, sir?" Fugo respectfully asked. Giorno hummed, he stood up and showed him the papers "Anything business related, stamp it with approval, throw away those that suggests anything about drugs."

"You can count on me!" the master of Purple Haze proclaimed as he proudly walked towards his boss' table. Giorno trusts him, he's incredibly smart.

Looking at his wristwatch, he decided it's time to meet up with Sheila to get the clothes.

...

"Mmph- mpprh... These are great." Ruby swallowed a cookie before drinking from her glass of milk. It feels like she was living in royalty. A 5 star hotel? Even when being assigned in different kingdoms, the providers can only assign her team to 3 stars. Although there's not much difference, it seems more pleasant here, specially without the hassle of planning how to wipe out a pack of Grimms the next day. Although it felt kind of... Lonely.

The large empty room reminded her of what she's missing: Yang, Weiss and Blake. Zwei, Tai, Uncle Qrow, Penny, JNPR. She fondly smiled at the memories she made (the canon events of RWBY didn't happen in this story so she and the gang graduated peacefully)

She remembered the time they just returned to the suite from a fight. When Yang smashed them all through the wall during a pillow fight and Ozpin had to pay for the damage. Good times.

But now... She had nobody. But Giorno.

Giorno Giovanna. A really weird, attractive guy. He smells pleasant, looks like an angel and speaks with a soothing voice. His charisma was out of this world, she can't help but pay attention whenever he speaks. She wonders how he thinks of her, after constantly embarrassing herself in front of him.

He feels like someone sent from the heavens rather than a person.

She can't help but admire his story, his noble journey to save the kingdom of Italy, or rather a 'country' as those actors from the tv said.

She gasped as she realized something... She was subconciously touching herself at the thought of him. "UGHH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!"

She quickly withdrew her hand from her skirt and panted.

...

"Boss... Who are these for?" Sheila asked as she sets the bags down at the backseat of the car. "A friend in need. Get in, I'm gonna drop you at the office." Giorno ordered. Sheila obeyed and sat at the passenger seat in front.

She had always admired Giorno, she felt like she owed him as soon as she found out that it was Giorno who killed her sister's murderer, Illuso. But still, her blind faith isn't that blind. She suspected Giorno of hiding something, but she decided it would be best to leave him be. Who cares if her boss crossdresses from time to time? He's still her hero.

"I'm going to brief you about your next assignment." Giorno said as he drove the car. "Yes sir." she monotonously replied. "This... Despicable scumbag, he's a rising narco dealer on the streets of Venice. He even sells drugs to tourists, once you get to the office, you can get the intel about him in a document inside my table's drawer." the don said. "Consider him dead, Don Giovanna." she replied.

"Oh please. Giorno's just fine." he dismissively replied. He is not the one who wants formalities when he was alone with his subordinates, he only prefers being called by his title when he was facing business partners or members he can't trust. Besides, he's still 18, being called a don makes him feel like a 50 year old man with a potbelly and a receeding hairline.

...

Ruby was invested in the soap opera she was currently watching, it's about a rich man saving a woman from slavery, then he pampered her and treated her like a queen. It was very heartwarming and romantic. She was hugging a pillow tightly as she watched the hunk carry his woman to her bed after a night out.

These past few hours, she came to accept that she was infatuated with the blonde. And she can't stop imagining herself and the don in a soap opera together. Now here's where things get interesting.

Ruby gasped as the two characters on the screen started making out. Her grasp on the pillow went tighter as her face burned. The woman slowly unbuttoned the man's jacket while the man unhooked her bra.

Ruby bit hard on her pillow as she watched the sex scene unfold.

"Nnng... Why?" she groaned as she tossed and turned, resisting the urge to pleasure herself. She sat up panting as she took off her cloak, revealing a white undershirt, she also took off her stockings as her body temperature has risen. "It's too hot all of a sudden..." she whispered to herself.

Ruby finally got in to her shorts as she neatly folded her clothes to the side. "Much better..."

The woman from the screen moaned, causing Ruby to cover her ears "Ahh! I must resist the temptation!"

She dashed towards the remote with her semblance to change the channel "But the story is so good, I just can't..."

She looked at her hand one last time. "F-Fine, you win." Ruby crawled inside a blanket to fantasize about a certain Joestar. But the timing couldn't have been any worse as Giorno wordlessly entered the suite.


	5. Chapter 5 (SPECIAL)

Evening.

It's a bit difficult for Blake at first to adjust to Tokyo. She can't remember what happened. It's been a few weeks now since she had no choice but to return to her old ways, stealing for survival. She knows something is wrong at first. The way this world use oil instead of dust, the currency is called yen, and she was called a "cosplayer" due to her ears, so much that she have to cover it with a bow once more. And since no one would accept her for a job, she had no choice but to use her abilities in pickpocketing once more, and her skills in sleight of hand did not diminish all these years.

One of her acquaintances named Takada, gave her a tip about how the easiest targets are the tourists. It gave her an insight that there are different races in this world, but it's based on skin color. Compared to Remnant where there are only humans and faunuses, Earth had a variety of races. Asian, Caucasian, African...

It's a very strange world, the moon wasn't destroyed, Grimms don't exist, people don't have auras and semblances.

After having a few scuffles with a gang comparable to White Fang called the Yakuza, Blake realized that she had alot of advantage over the average earthling. Since the world here didn't have to deal with a monstrous enemy such as the Grimm, there's no reason for people to be physically active. They can't jump 15 feet high, Takada surely can't as he was gunned down by the police for resisting arrest.

"OH MY GOD!"

She stopped daydreaming as she recognized a rather easy target. A 70 year old caucasian male. Although this one is kind of peculiar. He was 195 cm tall, heavily built and seemed too fit for his age.

He seems to have trouble pulling his shoe out of wet cement. 'Ridiculous.' Blake chuckled before walking towards the geezer.

"HERMIT PUR-"

"Hey, mister." she called politely. "Hmm? Hey." Joseph greeted dismissively. The last thing he needs is for someone to see his misfortune.

"Do you need help with that?" Blake asked and pointed on his foot. "Err, nah. Don't trouble yourself young lady." Joseph chuckled. "My grandson will probably arrive any time soon."

'Grandson? He has someone with him. Probably a kid.' Blake gulped. She can't bet on that however, so she has to make it quick before a witness saw her. Using her semblance to create a clone in front of the bumbling geezer, she carefully nabbed the fat wallet on Joseph's back pocket. But since she was dealing with a Joestar, the geezer sensed it.

"Hey!" Joseph yelled.

"Crap!" Blake made a run for it.

"HERMIT PURPLE!" Joseph binded her leg with his stand as Blake fell on her face.

"Oof!"

"Clever stand, woman! But you don't know who you're dealing with! Now give me back my wallet." Joseph boasted as he slowly reeled her in.

"S-Stand?" Blake asked in surprise as she looked at her leg, she was being pulled by nothing!

Using her semblance to replace herself, she managed to slip away once more.

"OH NO!"

She can't help but giggle at his overdramatic screams. Blake turned to run to the other corner of the empty street before bumping to a wall.

Falling on her back, she groaned and rubbed her head. "Why would a wall be-" she stopped her complaining as she looked up.

It was a wall of muscle, as 6'5 feet tall, muscular man was standing before her. She felt her face heat up as she observed his features, strong jaw, emerald eyes, a sharp nose and a... Cap that merges with his hair...

The man was scowling. "Could've sworn I heard his stupid screaming somewhere."

'Who is this guy..?' the faunus gulped. The man then turned to face her as she gasped in surprise. "Oi, have you seen a geezer around here? He's about as tall as me."

"No way... You're the grandson?" Blake muttered in disbelief. Jotaro heard it and saw a wallet on her hand but he decided to play dumb. "What was that?"

"N-Nothing. I saw him around this corner..." Blake slowly stood up. Jotaro leaned forward as she stepped back "Figures. Seems like you pickpocketed him as well."

Blake knew that was the cue, she crouched down to sweep his leg but something really strange happened. She was lying on the ground without any explanation, she wasn't in pain but she's just lying there once more. "W-What?" she shakily asked as the man kept glaring at him.

"Tch. Come on, give it back." Jotaro held his hand out. Blake immediately cartwheeled backwards back to standing position to dash away.

But then she was on the ground again.

"H-Huh?"

"I'm getting impatient." Jotaro tapped his foot. This intimidated her, the old geezer called her semblance a stand before and binded her with something invisible. Stand... Semblance... Maybe a stand is this world's version of a semblance?

And this incredibly large man's semblance is something she can't fathom.

But she is not going to give up that easily. She hit the jackpotw with this wallet.

"You're not going to turn me in, are you?" she asked boldly. "Depends on how long you're going to keep wasting my time. I just want the wallet back." Jotaro replied.

"O-Okay." the faunus replied and grabbed his hand. "I said give me the wallet, not your hand." Jotaro said in annoyance but helped her out nonetheless.

'Now!' Blake braced herself and pulled Jotaro in an attempt to elbow his face.

Time has stopped before Jotaro landed on her elbow. "Good grief." he sighed and slowly swatted her elbow away. But before he can break free, he prematurely resumed time which results in him crashing on to her.

Next thing Blake knows is that he was on top of her, and she was kissing his neck. Her eyes widened as she tried to pull away. 'What is going on? I could have sworn I-'

"HELP ME, OH MY GOD!" they heard Joseph scream as the geezer was getting impatient. Jotaro sighed and used his hands to push himself off the ground. Blake blinked in confusion, her face crimson from all that intimate contact.

Jotaro simply got off of her and snatched the wallet.

"Scram." the delinquent coolly said as he walked around the corner.

Her heightened sense of smell became the reason why Jotaro's alluring scent stayed. She felt like she was in a daze 'What's going on?'

Her body collapsed as her eyes closed. She fell on Jotaro's direction, leaving him no choice but to catch her. "Ughh... What a bother." he carried her towards his stupid grandfather.

"OH, Jotaro! About time you- hey and you caught her too! You didn't do the ora ora thing on her did you?" Joseph asked nervously. "I didn't." he layed her down gently on the sidewalk as Star Platinum busted the ground that freed Joseph's foot. "You're so damn clumsy, old man." Jotaro sneered as he slapped the wallet on his chest. "H-Hey give me a break! I had a feeling we're lost so I was frantically looking around and failed to notice this trap!" the geezer explained. "... We're lost huh? I knew I should have just stayed at home." Jotaro tugged his cap.

"No worries! I can make a map with that gravel over there!" Joseph pointed at a container of gravel on the side of the road. "The food better be worth it." Jotaro replied.

"Wait, what are we gonna do with her?" Joseph pointed at the unconcious Blake. "Leave her. She is just a thief, she'll be fine." his grandson dismissively replied. "Yeah. But we can't leave her unconcious like that... It's too dangerous! Wake her up, I'll use Hermit Purple to make a map." Joseph walked towards the container.

"Good grief." Jotaro loomed over the unconcious faunus. Star Platinum appeared and poked her bare shoulder "Ora."

It was silent for awhile until he heard the girl's stomach grumble.

"Poke her again." it's master commanded. "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" the stand screamed as it gently poked her sleeping figure.

"This isn't working." Jotaro mumbled and reached for something in his pocket. A bottle of water. Removing the cap, he nonchalantly poured it on her face.

"Pfftt- gah- AHH!" Blake sat up in shock. "C-C-Cold!"

She suddenly felt a firm grip on her petite arm, it was the man earlier. "Get up, we're getting katsudon." Jotaro dragged her up.

Blake was confused beyond all measure, she tried to steal from his grandfather and he wants to treat her?

"What..?" she asked flatly. "You're coming with us." Jotaro said.

"OH! So it's head straight and then take a left!" they heard Joseph's voice.

Blake got on her feet and tugged her arm away "No way, you're going to turn me in." she said cynically. "Whatever you say. Follow us if you change your mind." Jotaro waved his hand off before regrouping with Joseph. Blake huffed and folded her arms, Jotaro suddenly stopped walking and looked at her. "W-What?" she asked rudely.

"I charge people who kiss me." Jotaro deadpanned.

Blake then screamed at him.

...

The Pillar Men are gone, but so are Caesar, Suzi and Loggins. Joseph was a bit dreary after all the action. It's been a solid 3 days since he survived the battle in Isola di Volgano, he was rescued by the German search patrol moments after plunging in to the sea.

"SEE?! IT'S BEEN 67 HOURS YET YOU'RE ALMOST SET!" his ears rang as Stroheim screamed. "Alright! Alright! I get it! Shut up!" Joseph stubbornly whined. Stroheim was freshly repaired and along the way, his scientists replaced Joseph's missing hand with a mechanical one. He inspected it and wagged his fingers. He still feel phantom pain every now and then but it's fine.

"Really? Can you atleast add something cool? Like a pistol or-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, JoJo. Remember that our countries are at war. But you are a good friend." Stroheim patted his shoulder. "Ow! Easy! You hand is heavy!" the Joestar whined.

"YOU BELIEVE ME YET?! GERMAN SCIENCE IS THE GREATEST IN THE WORLD!"

Joseph was immediately deported back to Britain since being an Englishman and staying in Nazi Germany is incredibly dangerous. He was very exhausted, drifting in and out of conciousness during the taxi ride and ruined the hotel log book as he drowsily signed over the hotel owner's name.

Checking in on a hotel, he sighed heavily as he lied down on the large bed. "Man, finally. A breather." Joseph closed his eyes. He is going to miss Stroheim. As much of an ass the guy was, he was a reliable friend. "I wish they could have deported me back to New York though... But seeing as it's war with the Axis guys, the plane would probably get gunned down by the U.S. military." he chuckled to himself. 'I'll be home, Granny. Speedwagon better be there too.'

He closed his eyes and drifted off.

Something soft was on his face, and he can't move as an unrecognized object was lying on top of him. "Hmprh.. What the fuck-"

'Someone must be trying to suffocate me with a pillow! You mess with the wrong guy!' he opened his eyes and pushed the weight up. "I sent a god to space! You ain't noth-" he realized he was grabbing a pair of boobs. Giving it a light squeeze, he looked up to see the sleeping figure of a beautiful blonde lady. "AH!" he sets her aside.

He loomed over her and observed her features. 'Man, she's a bombshell!' he frowned however as he noticed her mechanical arm. 'I can relate to her.' he thought. He tensed up when he realized she was regaining consiousness.

Yang slowly opened her eyes. "Ughh... Goddamn Salem..."

She sat up in panic as she realized she wasn't where she was. And... She can't remember what she was doing. "What happened? Where am I- oh hellooooo, handsome." she relaxed once she saw Joseph beside her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Joseph asked accussingly. "Don't ask me that! I can't remember!" Yang defensively replied. Joseph remained silent as he tried to process the bizarre situation, he'd seen worse but this is just weird. Yang blushed at his stare and decided to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Oh geez. I don't know if I should call security or not." Joseph glanced away. "You need to relax." Yang told him. Her eyes widened as he saw his metal hand. "Oh." was all she could say. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly." the Joestar rolled his eyes.

But it hit him.

He was in a room with a hot chick, he better not blew this away.

"Can I atleast know your name?" he asked trying his best to act suave. The blonde appreciated this and smiled lovingly "Yang Xiao Long. What about you, gorgeous?"

'You don't look Chinese to me.' Joseph thought with a perplexed expression. 'Whatever.'

"Joseph Joestar. JoJo for short." he introduced proudly. "JoJo, eh? Cute name for such a manly hunk." she flirted as she scooted over to make herself more comfortable.

Joseph wasn't used to this, as much as handsome as he was, he never really had a girlfriend before. He remembered the time the reporter girl kicked his shin, the time he threatened to french kiss two girls during his fight with Straizo, Suzi... God rest her soul but his attempts with flirting with her failed miserably.

Thinking about it, Suzi only started flirted back when Esidisi's brain had possessed her. Joseph shivered at the thought.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Yang teased as she crawled closer towards him. "I-I think." he stuttered. He tensed up as Yang ran her hand around his muscular frame. "Oh my gosh, you're really... Hard." she giggled.

"Ahh, can't take it anymore. Come here, JoJo." Yang smiled as she held her arms out. Joseph gasped in shock as Yang tilted her head in confusion. "Oh to hell with it." he replied and held her.

Yang blushed madly as she his muscular arms wrapped around her. Joseph's muscles felt like a firm matress. "Cozy." she mused as she smelled him. She can feel his breath on her hair.

"Who knew this could be so comforting?" Joseph whispered. "Guessing you never hugged someone as hot as me?" the blonde teased. "Tch. Stop being so cocky, it's a turn off." the man huffed. "Aww, fine. Wouldn't want to ruin the moment." Yang scooted closer. Joseph closed his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Hmm? Does that mean you love me already?" Yang smirked. Joseph remained silent as the woman laughed, she snuggled deeply to his chest.

"Mmm... Goodnight, JoJo."

"It's afternoon."

"Whatever, just close your eyes, babe."

They slept peacefully... For about 2 hours as Joseph was rudely awakened by Yang's hair on his face. "Pfft. Pwah." he opened his eyes as he slowly removed her strands from his face. She was snoring really loud. It was evening already as the moonlight shined through the dark hotel room to her face. "Holy shit. She looks so beautiful." he mused as he observed her features. Yang slowly opened her eyes and was seem to be disoriented. The messy haired, handsome brunet was the first thing on her vision and she was really delighted. "Oh hey, honey." she cooed before cupping his face with both hands. Joseph winced because her mechanical arm was really cold.

But everything became warm as the blonde pulled him to a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

"U-Ugh..." Weiss slowly opened her eyes, a sharp pain around her thighs and private area rattled her nervous system. "Ahh- ow..." she groaned but as she turned around, she was greeted by an incredibly large, shirtless man lying beside her.

"H-HUH?"

Jonathan opened his eyes, seeing his beautiful wife, he gave her a gentle smile. "Good morning, Erina."

Weiss sat up and covered herself as she realized she was naked. But the sudden movement hurts specially around her lower body. "W-Who are you?!" she blushed and pointed at the handsome gentleman accussingly. Jonathan raised an eyebrow "Are you okay, darling?"

"D-Darling?! What is the meaning of this?" she asked out loud. The terrifying realization hit her. "Salem's explosion... It probably sent me here." she grabbed her head.

"Salem? Erina, did you had a nightmare?" his soothing voice made her shiver. "E-Erina? My name is Weiss!" she huffed. Jonathan knew something was wrong, alot of bizarre things had happened in his life, so he is not going to be a fool and be naive once more. "Let me hold you."

Weiss jumped at his touch, she wanted to protest but nothing came out. The heiress was paralyzed as the man held her. Weiss was silent, she was on the verge of breaking down. She had no way of knowing if Ruby, Blake and Yang made it.

Jonathan noticed this and gently kissed her forehead.

It calmed her down, steady breaths, and she closed her eyes. It was very comforting. The cool temperature of the room made her want to stay under her blanket and under his arms even more.

But something even more terrifying had dawn on her. Her sore butt, aching privates and tired legs...

"D-Did we just-"

"Mhm. It was wonderful. You made me feel like I went to heaven." Jonathan cooed as he buried his face to her white locks. Weiss fumed like crazy. "A-A-A..." the heiress stuttered.

"What's your name..?" she managed to squeak out. Jonathan tried to be savvy, living with Dio all his life made him alert from the immature kid he once was, he figured his wife had an unexplainable memory loss after sleeping, and he will do anything he can to bring back her memories. "JoJo..."

JoJo? That's a weird name. 'Is he a male stripper?' she shuddered, what world had she stumbled upon? She lost her- she doesn't want to talk about that part. She can't believe she just slept with a sex worker.

There was a time she helped her dear old Winter back to her room after the woman was piss drunk, rebelling against Jaques' wishes and went out without his permission.

Winter described the experience as wonderful, she went to visit the more adult rated parts of Atlas in the northeast. She described the club dancers as handsome and incredibly muscular.

Weiss took a glance at Jonathan and he fits the description.

The man then blinked in worry "Oh- uhh, tell me if I'm hugging you too tight... I want to make you as comfortable as you can."

The heiress found it cute that this mountain of a man can be so soft and gentle. "Are you hungry? Would you like me to cook something for you?" Jonathan offered as he sat up.

"I-I'm fine." the heiress declined, unable to compose herself as she got a clearer view of his chiseled body.

"Oh." he blinks once more.

"Did we really... Had sex?" Weiss blushed madly as she asked that question. "Yes." he replied as he lets her go.

"Ahh..." the heiress answered.

An awkward silence commenced until Jonathan broke the ice, the question definitely caused her heart to explode.

"You wanna do it again, love?"

...

Giorno closed the door. The sound of it alerted Ruby causing her to peek through the blanket.

"I'm back."

The blonde gently puts her clothes down before heading to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Ruby quickly rummaged through the bags to find clothes that fit, apparently, all of them do.

"Ahh! Quick! Can't let him see me like this, I already embarrassed myself enough." she muttered as she hastily wore a hoodie and shorts.

Meanwhile in the bathroom.

"S-She was..?" Giorno whispered. "Yes. I sensed it." GER replied as it's master washed his hands thoroughly. "..." was the blonde boy's reply. His stand just told him that he almost walked in on her being naked and fantasizing about him nonetheless.

As much as he wants to consider Requiem as a seperate entity to him and accuse it of being indecent, he knows that it is his stand and it is a manifestation of him. So he is the indecent one.

Supressing his hormones and desires means that it will bite him in the ass in the future.

...

He was aware of Dio Brando and his vampiric origins. Getting in to contact with Koichi months after defeating the boss, the Speedwagon Foundation gave him a rather vast yet incomplete information about his father that was permitted by a mysterious man named Jotaro Kujo.

Dio's surname is Brando, but the dossier said that Giorno is a Joestar.

He finds it weird that he was related to one of the best real estate tycoon of the 19th century Joseph Joestar.

Digging in deeper, he found out that Dio was born in 1870 and was adopted in to the Joestar household by George Joestar I and his son. And that he was an immortal vampire. Which means he was atleast a hundred years old when Giorno was conceived. He wonders if Dio was still out there.

With all the craziness of the stand abilities Giorno encountered, he didn't find it too weird, yet it did intrigued him. In 2002, Giorno decided to expand his general knowledge since he was thankful for the facts he knew about creatures his stand was able to make that helped him in battle. Archaeology piqued his interest after visiting the bizarre abandoned island of Air Supplena that was rumored to be owned by a very wealthy woman under the alias 'Lisa Lisa'.

He discovered weird entries in a journal of a man named Loggins that led him to find alot of lost documents from Nazi Germany in World War II. About the undead. About the mask. About the Pillar Men.

It was too surreal, a race of ancient beings that created an artifact to turn humans in to vampires for food. Dio, his father, wore it and transformed. But it gets even crazier from there.

Jonathan Joestar, the man the papers claimed to be his real father. The man with the star on his trapezius muscle. Was said to have special abilities by the late Robert Edward Oliver Speedwagon, who honored the man with great resolve and nobility and shunned his adoptive brother to be a creature of complete evil. Giorno was abit shaken when he found out that Dio took Jonathan's body after the latter decimated his old one as an act of respect.

His ruthlessness and charisma was from Dio and his selflessness and heroic spirit was from Jonathan.

But he has yet to realize the other thing he inherited from Jonathan. It wasn't his eyes, his kindness nor his birthmark. It was... The Joestar Sexdrive. (Wow, what a build up)

...

Ruby Rose was fairly an innocent teen. She heard the topic of sex from her sister. But she knows Yang actually acts that way because boys are too scared or shy to approach her and making her feel insecure. Ruby personally thinks that it was obnoxious, but other than it was done by two people in love, she never thought much about it. But seeing the act in the TV made her feel hot and it's driving her insane. "Is everything good?" Giorno asked as he went out of the bathroom.

"A-Ah! Yes! Yeah..." she replied hastily.

Giorno glanced at his wristwatch. "So, Signorina Rose. Where would you like to eat?"

"... Eh?"

"Well. We could either eat here or downstairs." Giorno said as he walked towards the bed and sat at the edge. "The clothes fit, I see." the blonde muttered as he inspected her casual get up. "Yeah... It does." she replied.

Giorno noticed how the sun had already set from the huge window. He smiled and suggested "Maybe we should eat here."

Ruby raised an eyebrow "Here?"

"Yes. The view of the city on this floor is lovely." Giorno replied as he grabbed the menu from the nightstand.

Ruby blinked in confusion and turned around. "Woah..."

The city lights started lighting up, the stars twinkled brightly, she didn't even realize the sun has set!

She walked towards the window in amazement. "The moon..." her silver eyes widened as she saw the white sphere. "What about it?" Giorno asked as he placed an order.

"It's not shattered..."

Giorno concluded that the moon in her world was broken or something. Just what kind of place is it?

He smiled and took off his coat, revealing his old ladybug suit with the heart shaped collar exposing his chest. He did adjust it to fit him since he grew broader the moment he turned 16. (Imagine him being slightly slimmer than Josuke)

"Man, who knows? Maybe you'll turn up exactly as beefy as your dad. Seriously! Is he a bodybuilder or something?" -Mista referring to DIO's picture inside Giorno's wallet, 2003.

He walked next to her and sat down at the carpeted floor. Ruby glanced at him and blushed at his outfit. She didn't comment on it however and sat beside him. "Why was the moon shattered in your world anyway?" he asked softly.

Ruby smiled shyly "Heh. I'm not really sure. I remember that my Uncle Qrow told me that It was partially shattered when the God of Darkness crashed through it while leaving Remnant shortly after his brother did. It was really weird." she took out her scroll to show him a picture of Beacon Academy taken at nighttime. Giorno was intrigued that the moon could stay like that, from a scientifical standpoint, those shattered chunks of it would not stay there and drift away due to space being a vacuum. But then again, it's a different world.

Giorno noticed how the Academy looked like that castle that shows up in the beginning of every Disney movie.

"What's that place?" he asked.

"It's where I studied along with my sister." Ruby said with a hint of pride. "I mean, I would show you how good I am with my weapon if it's here with me- Ahhhh, I miss my Crescent Rose."

"I would like to visit there one day." Giorno said. "Heh. Of course! I'll be the tour guide." Ruby joked.

Giorno swiped the screen in an attempt to understand how the thing works without buttons and it showed a selfie of her home in Patch, she was smiling with Yang and Tai with Zwei trying to stand on two legs.

Her lips quivered as she saw the photo. "I wonder how they're doing now..." she whispered heartbrokenly. Giorno wiped a tear she didn't even know was flowing "It's going to be okay."

Without warning, she buried her head to his chest once more to let a quick cry out. "I'm sorry... It'll be quick, I promise." he heard her muffled voice. Giorno ruffled her hair and went in to deep thought.

The doorbell rang.

"Ruby." he called out. "R-Right. Sorry." she sniffed and wiped away her tears. "The food ought to cheer you up." Giorno smiled as he walked to answer the door. "W-What is it?" she shakily asked.

Opening the door and getting the box, he turned around with a smile "Pizza."

...

"This is really good! The pizzas back home don't compare to this!" Ruby complimented as she ate a slice. "Well, you did say that the ingridients of pizza on Remnant are just cheese and pepperoni. Meat lovers is surely a new treat for your tastebuds." Giorno proudly boasted as he delicately bit his food.

"Mhm! You are certainly right about that, sir." she chewed thoroughly. "Italy is the home of pizza." he informed her as a matter of fact. "So awesome! I have no doubts about that! Stuffed crusts? Seriously, who thinks of this stuff? You can eat this slice in reverse!" she said in a rather joyful way. It made the blonde boy laugh briefly. It made her smile, he looked so perfect.

"So, what made you want to be a Huntress anyway?" he asked calmly as he reached for his water. Ruby blinked once and asked "Promise me you won't laugh."

"When did I ever laughed?"

"You did, just now." she responded with a smirk. The blonde's eyes widened as red crept up on his face, did he really just laughed? "That was... A supressed chuckle."

"Oh, no point in being formal, big boss man. You did! But anyways..." Ruby scooted to make herself more comfortable. "I grew up listening to fairy tales and stories. Courtesy of my sister and my dad. And it... Made me want to be a hero, y'know? Help people, save people. Make the world a better place, because someone's gotta do it." she closed her eyes and smiled. It reminded Giorno of himself. He was that idealistic back then, but he did not share her enthusiastic approach and overall demeanor. He was more reserved, calm, calculated and stoic. He was never the one to show emotion even as a kid, because he knows that nobody cares.

But it didn't matter much. What matters is the results he made.

"You and I have alot in common." he replied bluntly. It surprised her a little "R-Really? I mean... You also had a goal similar to mine and all but saying we have alot in common might be a stretch, don't you think?" she disagreed. Giorno nodded "Right. My apologies."

"See? Even the way you apologize is different from mine! But I think it's okay..." Ruby smiled.

The blonde turned to face her, interested on hearing what she has to say.

"Being too similiar to eachother would be boring. I mean, what else is there to know about eachother if we're basically the same?" she shrugged. It made his heart skip a beat, he likes her way of thinking. Her philosophy fascinates him.

Giorno originally thought she was a bit off, but her dormant maturity was just hiding beneath her tendency to act like a kid, if that even makes any sense.

So, in the most platonic way possible (for now atleast) he became straightforward "I like you."

Now it was her heart that skipped a beat "HUH?!" her face turned crimson as she was taken back by that confession. 'He like me?! Is that why he was so nice? I get it now... He was trying to court me! He attempted to introduce me as his fake girlfriend... It all made sense! But how do I reply? How, how, how?!'

"I-I-I-I like you too-"

"The way you think is very fascinating. It's intriguing." Giorno explained.

"Oh." Ruby frowned. 'Well... It was going too fast anyway. It's only been a day!'

The two glanced at Giorno's phone, which started ringing, notifying the don that he has a text message. Giorno sighed and stood up. He realized it was time to leave. He checked the message and it was infuriating.

Trish: Oh. My. Gosh. Since when? Congratulations! I heard she was a cutie! She had short hair correct?! And she was also helping you organize your files, that is so adorable! Introduce me to her sometimes!

Giorno gritted his teeth and squinted. He was so pissed at Mista right now. He decided to take vengeance by sending him messages.

Giorno: 4

Giorno: 4

Giorno: 4

Giorno: 4

He closed his flip phone as he was sure it freaked out the gunslinger. He walked towards the bed and picked up his coat.

"Y-You're leaving?" Ruby asked. "Yes. I'll be back tomorrow." Giorno said.

"N-No, don't leave! It's still too earl- oh, it's 9 o'clock..." she said dejectedly. "I won't be out for long." the blonde don reassured her.

"Y-Yeah." Ruby stood up and grabbed the remote.

Giorno was about to close the door.

"Goodnight Giorno!" he heard her cheery voice. It made him pause. It made him smile.

"Goodnight Ruby."

...

Giorno returned to the HQ. It was a rather nice room above the office, he decided to stay there rather than live in his own since it's easier to get to work, he literally just had to walk downstairs. He passed by Sheila, who was about to leave. "Good evening, boss." she greeted.

"I think it's way too late to call it an evening, Sheila." the boss replied.

"Heh. I won't make that mistake next time. Goodnight, boss." she said as she handed him the keys.

"Take care." Giorno replied. He knows she was on her way to Venice right now to fulfill the hit he assigned to her.

...

After a shower, he donned his pajamas, unbraided his hair and undid his bangs. He was finally prepared to sleep but then his cellphone rang. He ignored it for awhile and slumped down his bed. But the ringing just won't stop.

'I really need to sleep.'

He expected it to be Mista, but to his surprise, it was Ruby.

"Hello?"

"Hey... Giorno." he heard her reply shyly. "Ruby. What do you need?"

"I uhh... Just wanna talk and stuff." she answered "I can't find any good channels on the TV. It's boring, I got nothing better to do."

It made the blonde boy smile, it's been a day and he felt like he knew her all his life.

"B-But if you're busy then I'm sorry for-"

"It's okay. I got nothing better to do as well." he replied. "O-Oh. That's nice." Ruby said. "Mhm." the blonde was definitely sleepy, but talking to her is just so entertaining.

"So, where were we?" the girl asked, aiming on continuing the conversation. "Italy." he replied tiredly.

"Ha ha..." Ruby rolled her eyes.

Giorno sat up "It's not the same when we're speaking through the phone. Don't you agree?"

"I agree! I agree very much." Ruby smiled. "I mean. If it won't bother you that much... Maybe you can come? It's kinda... Lonely here."

Giorno was silent for awhile. Then he flinched as she suddenly shouted.

"BUT THAT IS OF COURSE IF IT'S NOT MUCH OF A BOTHER!"

"I'll be there." was his simple answer.

"What, really? I mean... I don't mean to-" Ruby was cut off as he hung up.

It spurred him on, the word 'lonely'.

What was he thinking? She was suddenly transported here from another dimension and he left her on her own devices. It's not very gentlemanly.

He went to the bathroom and looked in to the mirror. He needs to do his hair again.

"GOLD EXPERIENCE REQUIEM!"

...

"Ughh! I'm such a jerk! He was already busy but I just had to let my mouth run." she groaned at her pillow. "I feel like a kid getting babysitted."

The doorbell rang. "Oh, he got here fast." she mumbled but as she reached the doorknob, she realized that she's wearing a really revealing tank top. "Oh dear."

Giorno opened the door and can't help but feel flusterred at her exposed skin. "Hi." he greeted.

"Hey. Miss me?" Ruby joked.

"Apparently, it's the other way around. But I guess I do." Giorno answered as he lets himself in, the statement made her blush. It's a bit weird seeing Giorno in a tshirt however.

'Has he always been that muscly?' she gulped.

She involuntarily yawned.

"I guess we'll just talk tomorrow then." Giorno smiled. "What- no! I'm not sleepy!" the girl protested. "It's useless to deny it. Come on. Let's sleep."

"L-L-Let's? Are we gonna share the bed?!" she asked in surprise. "You dragged me here, signorina. You can't expect to make me sleep on the carpet." he replied coyly. He is not gonna lie, he could use some sleep.

"B-B-But-"

"The bed is big enough for 4 people." Giorno removed his shoes and climbed up the bed.

The girl was hesitant. It was just too embarrassing, sharing a bed with a boy, with a boy she was infatuated nonetheless.

Giorno made himself comfortable, he glanced at her. "I'm not going to do anything weird. I am not that kind of person." he reassured her.

Ruby sighed, she turned the lights off, making the room dimly lit due to the lights outside and the lamp beside the bed. Giorno was spooked as Ruby used her semblance to dasb to the spot next to him. It left him speechless, "That was my semblance by the way." she whispered. They are at a considerable distance away from each other but a problem made it's presence known. There was only a one blanket available.


	7. Chapter 7

The two stared at the blanket, glanced at eachother, then looked at the blanket again. "Uhhh..."

Giorno said nothing as he used his stand to grab the bedside phone to request for a blanket.

"Wait, Giorno! You don't have to." Ruby yelled out. A part of her wants to share the blanket, too bad she didn't know what to say to make it less awkward.

The phone floated back next to the lamp as Giorno raised his eyebrow "Why?"

"Uhh- uhh... It's... Big enough for the two of us! Yes, and uhh the hotel people need some rest, I don't want to bother them for something so simple."

"But Ruby. They get paid for this. It is their job." the blonde bluntly replied. It made the girl shiver, maybe he is not comfortable with her.

"If we are to share this blanket, would you be uncomfortable since I am a man?"

"NO! I uhh I mean, I won't be. I know you're not that kind of person, Giorno." she replied sincerely. It made him smile.

"That's flattering to hear." he smiled intently. Ruby averted her gaze as her face burned brightly.

They both lied down facing away from eachother.

'Just how on Earth am I going to help her?'

'Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh I'm sharing a bed with a boy!'

Giorno stared at the window silently as his eyes slowly closed.

...

He was aware of lucid dreaming, been reading about it for quite some time, so he had the willpower to be concious enough to recognize that this isn't the reality. However, even he knows that this dream is very strange.

He stood in front of a scene. An amber eyed woman was lying on the ground while a weird petite girl was sobbing, her hair was a mixture of strawberry and chocolate. And a menacing woman stood before them. She was as pale as the moon with black veins around her skin, her eyes reminded him of Risotto Nero's picture in one of the files he found in Diavolo's office.

"Such a shame. You were a useful pawn, Cinder. But your ego actually made you think you can stand before me?"

Neo glared at the villainous woman, she already lost Roman, and now Cinder was taken away from her too.

Salem noticed the strange boy who entered the fray. "And who might you be?"

Neo blinked and glanced at Salem's object of attention. It was a boy above average height, a slim yet muscular build and a very weird golden locks. It reminded her of Yang for some reason.

"I, Giorno Giovanna, am inside a dream." he proclaimed.

There was a moment's pause.

"A peculiar one are you?" Salem said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"This is a rather weird dream." Giorno started walking around. Neo then panicked as Cinder's corpse suddenly turned in to amber dusts, blown away by the wind.

"Let that be a lesson to you, girl. Do not follow her example." Salem warned the mute.

It was a building with a huge ceiling, the blonde Joestar inspected the architecture of the place. 'It's like those cathedrals in Vatican. Except it gives out pagan vibes rather than Christian. Is this a part of my mind I am not aware of? If so, what does it say about me?'

Neo was too bruised and wounded to even move. She gritted her teeth for being so powerless, she remained on her knees and slumped her head in shame.

"After you're done mourning, make yourself scarce." Salem dismissively waved off as she left the room.

Neo can't stop blaming herself, first, she wasn't even there when her partner died. Now, she watched her partner die before her own eyes. Her aura was taking too long to heal her.

Suddenly, she jumped at the feeling of sharp pain on her arm. "Hey, hold on. You're bleeding pretty badly." Giorno said as he healed her. Neo raised an eyebrow at the weird boy and slapped him.

"Ow. What the hell?" he whined but he grabbed her arm as his hands glowed yellow.

Neo gritted her teeth in pain but she was too weak to protest, and realize that he was actually healing her.

She raised an eyebrow when she noticed that her wounds closed and bruises disappeared, the pain was gone and was replaced by a soothing feeling.

"Oh. Your lower stomach has a laceration. Let me-"

Neo blushed madly and kicked him in the face. "Ow! It won't take awhile, I promise!" Giorno protested. He swatted her legs away and pushed her back to a supine position, he started to look closer on her stomach as he let his stand do it's magic.

Neo struggled uncomfortably as the pain and pleasure confused her senses. Also he was in a very awkward position.

*door opens*

"Also, don't forget to clean Cinder's..." Salem returned to the room to instruct Neo to use the vacuum on the Fallen Maiden's remains but from her angle, it looks like the strange boy from earlier was shamelessly pleasuring the short girl with his... It looks like he was performing cunnilingus on Neo.

Neo looked at her with an expression of embarrassment, her face was bright red.

Salem blinked twice and slowly closed the door to leave.

After it finally healed, she pulled his hair and shoved him away. "Ahh! I'm sorry..!" he snarled. He was just trying to help, it was in his nature to help.

But as he turned around to face the weird girl, she was already gone. The open window lets a breeze in, to which he strutted forward to inspect. It was night, evidenced by the dark sky and-

"The broken moon..." Giorno mumbled with a hint of surprise.

...

His eyes shot wide open as he felt arms wrapping around his waist, he heard her softly snoring, he can feel her breathing down his nape.

His pants suddenly became tighter all of a sudden.

But he needed to recompose himself, his dream was bizarre.

There was this weird humanoid woman with pale skin and dark scleras. Her hair was weird and the amount of killing intent oozing from her figure is alarming. And that weird silent girl... And the moon from Ruby's world. He pondered about what that dream could mean, but he can still feel the aching on his cheek as if someone really had slapped and kicked him.

He needs to talk to Ruby this instant.

"Nnn... I don't wanna go to school..." he heard her talk in her sleep.

He silently scooted away from her embrace, but she stubbornly gripped his shirt and pulled him back.

Giorno sighed and turned to face her instead. Their foreheads touched.

The blonde suddenly blushed at the close proximity of their faces, the moonlight shone brightly behind him, illuminating her features perfectly. She looks so peaceful.

The temptation to sneak in a small kiss to her soft lips was making itself known inside Giorno's head. 'That'd be wrong. I musn't. I must wake her up and talk to her about my dream instead.' he thought to himself. But the moment he felt her bare thigh snaking itself between his legs made his heart skip a beat, and his erection taller.

It was cold but he can feel himself sweating as he adjust his wood to avoid touching her leg.

But his movements only made her tighten her hug just like a python constricting it's prey.

'Shit.' Giorno figured that he should stop moving.

Taking deep breaths, he figured he would pry her away slowly.

Starting with her meaty, sexy thigh. The sensation it leaves on his palm was foreign to him, it was soft yet firm.

Giorno gulped and pushed it away from him, so far she didn't protest.

Now he finally had enough room to breathe.

Sighing, he gently poked her nose. "Ruby... Ruby..!" he whispered.

"Zwei, shut up. Let me sleep." Ruby replied while she's still sleeping.

"Z-Zwei?" Giorno pondered. So she's not single? He immediately scooted away out of respect. Instantly shutting down any lurking thoughts of them being together.

It was on the back of his mind, they're the same age, and their meeting was too cliche to be a coincidence, saving a damsel in distress and all that. Ruby herself even lampshaded it in the first chapter.

And thus, he was about to fall asleep once again.

...

Neo sighed deeply as she rest on top of a hill. Inspecting Salem's stronghold. One day, she'll finally get to the bottom of it.

Roman died because of Cinder's command, Cinder's command came from Salem and she got killed too. It was like a food chain of powerful, powerful people. But she doesn't care, a small huntress can take down an Ursa Major with the right training.

Her eyes narrowed as she remembered Ruby. Little Red. To be honest, she didn't hate her that much. Neo's beef was with her sister Yang or whatever. But as Roman used to say "If those who stand in our way won't go away, make them pay."

She heard a footstep behind her, a Grimm? She sprung back to life and prepared her parasol but it was that weird blonde boy again.

Giorno was in this realm again, he saw that silent girl with strawberry chocolate hair. He is intuitive enough to realize that this is not just a mere dream. He was transported to Ruby's world.

'Remnant, was it? Very well. I'll find clues and maybe I can help her after all.' Giorno stared at Neopolitan. "Hello. Will you please answer a few questions?"

Neo's eye twitched, but she remained silent.

"... Do you hear me?" Giorno asked once more. Neo rolled her eyes and pointed at her lips to signal that she is mute.

Giorno's face turned red but his expression was dead serious.

"You... Want me to kiss you?"

The girl stomped and shook her head. She gritted her teeth and kept pointing at her mouth.

A sweat formed on the flustered gangstar's forehead "A-Are you sure you want me to? I haven't kissed a girl before."

Neo huffed and removed the blade from her parasol.

Giorno immediately went on a defensive yet nonthreatening stance.

Neo ignored him and sliced the ground.

The gangstar noticed and inspected what she wrote. He slowly read it out loud.

"I can't talk, dumba- that was uncalled for." Giorno frowned at the insult.

**Stupid ship war.**

**Golden Rose vs GiorNeo**


	8. Chapter 8

Clues clues clues.

He needs to look for clues. But judging from her body language, she wants a fight.

Giorno sighed and summoned his stand. "Gold Experience Requiem."

The moment he blinked, her blade was already at his forehead.

Neo grinned as she felt his skull split open. That's what he gets for being so annoying. But to her surprise, his body fell off and liquified. She stepped back and bumped on to his chest.

Neo turned around to see Giorno with his hand gripping his collar tugging it to the side, posing. "This is, Requiem." he said.

She blushed at the exposure of his defined pecs but was dumbfounded, she thinks he calls his muscles 'Requiem.'

But Giorno became alarmed as the stand standing next to him slowly reverted back to Gold Experience. He looked at his stand in confusion, trying to figure out what just happened. The girl blinked, confused to why he is looking at blank space with bewilderment. What a weirdo.

That was weird.

Giorno backstepped quickly as he avoided a vertical slash.

'Gold Experience Requiem disappeared in approximately 20-30 seconds.' he guarded a slice with his forearm.

"I'm not here to fight!" he yelled out but Neo grabbed his shoulder and slammed him to the grass. He saw that her eyes had tears, she was attacking him out of grief as if she was blaming him for everything.

"Muda!"

Gold Experience appeared behind her and punched her at the back of the head, knocking her over. Neo faceplanted near Giorno's body, eyes wide open, her limbs twitched as the stand's life giving ability made her senses go berserk.

It was weird enough that she felt like she was shot with a high powered taser, but vines also started sprouting from the ground, enveloping her. She shouldn't have assumed this boy was an ordinary man. She should have used her semblance, but she let her guard down and she was at his mercy.

Giorno crouched down next to her. "The moon is quite an eyesore." he lamented.

Neo was on full alert, eyeing his every move. "Now, do you know anyone called Ruby Rose?"

Neo's eyes widened, he knows Little Red. The person Cinder said was there enemy, but then she rolled her eyes because she can't respond even if she wants to, being bounded and all.

A few moments later after being untied, they awkwardly sat in front of a campfire.

"So you did have a brief history with her." Giorno said as he read her writings on the mud using a stick.

-You just stated the obvious, dimwit-

Giorno found it rather odd yet somewhat fascinating, Ruby was childish, yet she had the guts to take on someone equivalent to Diavolo. And basically this Neo girl is this place's equivalent of Vinegar Doppio.

Giorno was rarely moved by anything, but after reading files hidden deep in the Passione's crevices, he found out about Solido Naso, otherwise known as Diavolo. His circumstance of birth seemed to be the same as Doppio, his loyal underboss. But something doesn't feel right.

Deep in his gut, he feels like they are the same person.

It kinda gives him the creeps.

But then he remembered the woman from earlier that gave him the same chills.

"About earlier, who was that woman?" he asked. But Neo remained silent, I mean, she always does but she doesn't respond to him this ti- you get what I mean.

The blonde boy noticed this and decided not to pry anymore.

She suddenly started writing something.

-You are a weird son of a bitch-

His eyes twitched at that insult. "Well, I wouldn't blame you. Seeing as I'm not from anywhere around here."

Neo gave him a questioning look.

"I don't know how to explain this without sounding insane, but I am actually from a different dimension, I think... I don't know, it feels like I am dreaming but the same time I am not. And Ruby Rose appeared in my world. Now that I arrived here from some reason, I am looking for a way to bring her back here." Giorno explained.

It was too much to take in, she didn't even know his name. But she could tell he was telling the truth, no one can just say what he just said with a straight face, even a mentally disabled person would chuckle after saying that.

Then, she thought of something selfish. She is going to use him to fight Salem.

But at first, she needs to see his worth.

Standing up, she sighed and started writing once more. She thought of a lie that will sure enough to manipulate him.

Giorno read her message intently, 'So her name was Neo...'

-We need to kill that woman you saw earlier, she is inexplicably the most powerful being on this planet, if for some reason, she is dead, Red might be able to return-

She huffed as she ran out of space to write from. He quickly took in all the information before she deleted everything by kicking the mud back in to place and wrote again.

-But to weaken her, we need to kill her Inner Circle at first-

Giorno raised an eyebrow. "And how can I trust you?"

It made her grin. She had nothing else to live for, if Salem dies, she wouldn't mind losing her life.

Everything was taken away from her, what else is there to look forward to other than seeing Salem's corpse?

-You have my word. I will willingly kill myself in front of you if it fails to bring your precious Red back-

He stared at her straight in the eyes and saw the intense passion through them. She was serious about this. Something that pale woman did must have driven her in to this state of being desperate enough to recruit a total stranger.

"Very well. I haven't told you my name, right?"

Neo smiled, she knows she got him fooled. She nodded eagerly.

'She had no reason to help me at all. But she told me what I needed to do to bring Ruby back... Neo, you are out for blood aren't you?' Giorno stood up as well and took a stride, pulling his collar to the side and putting one hand to his hips. The way she meant her message is that she is asking for his help, and that they'll both benefit from killing the woman.

"I, Giorno Giovanna, have a dream. A dream to rid this world of that woman. A dream, you and I, share."

Neo witnessed her first proper JoJo pose. She bit her lip and glanced away, blushing madly.

She then turned her back on him and gave him a thumbs up, she also motioned him to follow her.

They failed to notice a certain scorpion faunus eavesdropping from the shadows.

...

It was sunrise, Neo can't really communicate with him that much, but the city they are in says it's a place called Haven.

It's... Beautiful.

Never have Giorno seen a place with so little polution. It was mesmerizing, they went up to some sort of an apartment. It reminded Giorno about his school dorm, where he escaped from Koichi and beat the ever loving shit out of Black Sabbath.

Which reminds him, he never got to pass that art project before leaving school to pursue a career in the criminal underworld.

Opening the door to her place, it was rather straightforward, a bed, a sink, the kitchen approximately 5 meters away and a door for what he assumes to be the bathroom. He figured that this must be her hideout.

Neo saw the fog on the mirror on her small room and decided to write something.

-I'm going to sleep. You better not do anything stupid or Red stays in your place forever- Giorno scoffed at that message.

Yawning and jumping to her small bed, she immediately fell asleep.

Giorno felt like she was either stupid to just let her guard down or that she is confident by her abilities.

What's he supposed to do? Wach her sleep?

He is gonna go outside and familiarize himself.

He remembered Ruby asking him for spare change the moment he interviewed her, meaning that her world's currency is different from his.

And no banks in this place can able to convert Euros to whatever money they use here anyway.

He crept towards the drawer underneath the mirror and opened it, hoping to steal something worthwhile... But a throwing knife hit the handle, mere centimeters away from his finger. Giorno turned towards Neo, who gave him a look that says "What did I just say?"

Giorno smiled, apologized and left.

...

"This didn't happen to be your wallet now, maam?" he politely asked the middle aged woman.

"Why thank you, young man! Gosh if I were only 10 years younger..."

After the woman left, a pair of butterflies flew towards his shoulders, turning to Lien.

It's the fifth time today.

"Works every time..." he smiled as he ate his Neapolitan ice cream.

He really steals, no dignity.

Suddenly, a sound of screaming was heard from around the block.

"How did it get here? I thought this place was secured!"

Giorno heard a man ask as he went to check what the ruckus is all about. And there it is, a Beowolf.

"So this is what a Grimm looks like in person..." he mumbled to himself, remembering the photos from Ruby's scroll.

But then... He woke up.

**Guys... I'm gonna need you to keep track on how many times Giorno says he has a dream lmfao.**


	9. Chapter 9

The blonde boy woke up at the sound the air conditioner makes. A white noise. The sun was rising and his roommate was still unconcious.

Rubbing his eyes and subconciously doing his braids, he blinked seven consecutive times to wake himself up completely. His phone beeped as it received a message, waking Ruby up.

It was Sheila, saying that the dirty deed is done.

'What a wonderful news to start the day.' he smiled as Ruby sat up groaning. "Ughh... I didn't do anything dumb this time, did I?" she asked, half awake.

He smiled as a reply "Goodmorning Ruby. We need to talk."

She was suddenly fully awake. "E-Eh?! Wh-Wh-Wha- Did I do something wrong?!"

Giorno went silent and tried to think of a way how to explain his dream. No, not the origi- I mean the recent dream with Neo.

Ruby was a bit weirded out since Giorno's hair was still as classy as it is even after sleeping. But she's nervous, did she do something inappropriate?

"Hey, let's get some breakfast shall we?"

...

Ruby was treated in all sorts of luxury around Remnant, since team RWBY was one of the best huntsmen team, they are treated quite nicely compared to the average team. So this wasn't anything new to her. 'Everyone was so formal and posh, Weiss would found herself at home here.' she thought as she took a bite out of her salad. Giorno explained that vegetable dishes are quite dominant around Italy.

The blonde boy seemed to notice that she doesn't seem to be enjoying her shiza salad, spoke "I'm sure you'll love the dessert."

"Hm? I- no, I love the food too, it's just... Not my favorite." Ruby chewed. It made him chuckle "You'll get used to it."

She swallowed. The people around them looked to be rich businessmen, and politicians. They seem to look at Giorno with respect, even though the man was just wearing a casual attire.

However, they look at her with disdain. Her silver eyes fluttered around, she can hear their whispers because of her heightened sense of hearing.

"Who's that girl with the don?"

"Probably just some gold digger whoring herself."

"She didn't even bother to wear something appropriate."

"That's because her only purpose was to be don Giovanna's screw toy."

Giorno frowned after noticing her in distress, she looked down in embarrassment. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing... I just think I'm not 'dressed to kill' enough to fit here."

Giorno scoffed. "You're ridiculous. Don't mind them."

Ruby avoided his gaze "I-I know but... Wouldn't it hurt your image or something?"

Ths blonde boy rested his face at his palm "Why would I care? The only thing that matters is that we're here, enjoying our food."

Her hair hid her flusterred face, but the whispers about Giorno being her sugardaddy was too much for her to handle. Giorno tilted his head, noticing that she was trembling.

She suddenly stood up "I-I don't think I'm gonna wait for dessert."

"Ruby, wait." he stood up as well but she ran away.

"Sheesh, how did she hear us?" Giorno slowly turned to face a rather old couple whispering at eachother. "She should know her place, she had no right to act hurt considering her job as an escort." the old man chuckled.

Giorno merely ignored them and went after her.

As he exited the dining hall, he heard screams from everyone inside.

"My fork turned in to a lizard!"

Now where did she go? She only had one place to go.

Giorno stepped inside the elevator and waited. He headed towards her room.

The doorknob was cold, he didn't even bothered to turn it, because he realized she wasn't here. The blonde boy sighed and decided to head to the reception to ask where she is.

...

'There you are...'

He saw her sitting at the lobby near the receptionist. Ruby looked up to him apologetically "Hey... Sorry I just needed some fresh air."

"Don't worry about it." Giorno replied. His eyes then widened as he realized something. "Hold on, I gotta make a phone call."

Ruby simply nodded, Giorno left her on her own thoughts for a little while.

_Tears threatened to fall as she ran. Ruby halted after reaching the door that leads to the women's restroom. Rubbing the tears away, she told herself she won't cry anymore. 'I need to think of a way on how to get back, I don't want to waste time crying.' she entered the restroom and used the faucet to wash her hands. Ruby glared at the mirror. 'I have to be resilient... Like him. Yeah, that's right.' her features slowly softened. So what if those people judged her? They didn't know the full story. _

_Ruby blushed at her own reflection 'And as long as he's fine with me...'_

_"Are you with Giorno S. Giovanna?" a rather sketchy woman in a dark blue suit asked, grabbing her attention. "Oh so his middle initial was an S..." Ruby pondered out loud. "So? Do you know him, young lady?" the middle aged woman smiled._

_"U-Uhh yeah! He was a very close friend of mine." she stuttered. "Are you sure that's the extent of your relationship with him?" the older woman asked. _

_"Y-Yes! May I ask who are you?" Ruby asked. "I'm nobody important. I just asked because you two seemed like a cute couple."_

_"Ahh! No no no, don't get the wrong idea, we're- we're just friends, heh." Ruby laughed nervously, but her blushing face betrayed her poor attempt at playing it cool. Oddly enough, the woman suddenly turned to leave._

Ruby was still a bit weirded out about it, but she decided not to think much of it, considering her situation, she should consider herself a tourist and that odd behavior was normal.

But her silver eyes widened as she saw two men with the same dark blue suit were staring at her from the stairs.

"Ruby. Hey." Giorno appeared in front of her field of vision. "Oh... Hey. Who'd you call?" Ruby asked. "I called Fugo, a subordinate of mine. He said he'll be taking care of my chores for the day. Which means I'll show you around." he smiled. "You guys have funny names." She returned the gesture.

"Well, we can't help it. We love making people smile. Now allow me, Giorno Giovanna, to tour you around Rome."

She saw first hand yesterday that this place is very beautiful while she wandered the streets asking for change. And now, she can't wait to explore.

"Aweso-" she suddenly realized that it looked like the blonde boy just asked him out.

Giorno raised an eyebrow, observing that she was frozen in place. "Ruby? Hey. Signorina Rose."

"Ahh! I'm sorry I just zoned out a bit I uhh yeah let's go out but not on a date or anything but just to show me around and get me familiarize around the- the city or something yeah..." she just blurted out.

"... Okay? Let's go."

...

"So... What did you wanna talk about?" Ruby fiddled her fingers while Giorno drove the car. "Ahh, right. Thanks for reminding me. It was about... Well..." he clicked his tongue, he still doesn't know where to start.

"Heh, if you're ready to spit it out, I'm all ears, Mr. Giorno." she replied. "Stop it with the formalities, just talk to me like I'm your friend." he said with annoyance. "Okay, okay, no need to get riled up, Giogio." the girl teased.

"Gio... Gio?"

"Yeah, your name is alliterative it's so cool."

"Well. I... I like that."

...

"That right there is called the Pantheon." Giorno said as they arrived on a monument. "Wow! It looks like one of those abandoned castles we saw on the way to Haven." she muttered.

Giorno parked the car. "Oh umm..." she started. "We're going out. I'm guessing you'd love to take a picture as a souvenir." the blonde boy proposed.

She snickered "You guessed right."

They inspected the beautiful buildings around, noticing that there are stalls that sell food to the tourists and people who will offer to take a picture.

"Be on your guard, Ruby. Italy was quite known for pickpocketers." Giorno reminded her. "Yeah, I literally experienced it yesterday, no need to tell me, Giorno." she waved off casually.

Giorno rolled his eyes and revealed that he had her scroll.

"HEY WHEN- WHAT?"

"I told you, be on your guard."

"You never told me you're one of them!"

"All's fair in terms of survival. Here." he handed it back to her.

Giorno then told her about the Pantheon's history, being intact for two centuries, surviving a fire and being regulated by Popes.

"What's a pope?" she asked.

"The highest position one can achieve on a church in Christianity, something like that." he shrugged, not really interested on that.

"So like an ultra mega priest?"

"Y-Yeah..."

...

"Hehe! My bestfriend Weiss was a sucker when it comes to bizarre architectures like these, she's gonna be so, so jealous." Ruby giggled as she browsed photos of her smiling around the Pantheon.

Giorno simply smiled as they drove towards the next destination.

*snap*

He heard a sound of something being photographed, Giorno turned towards her to realize that she just took a photo of his face. "Hey what gives? I wasn't ready." he complained calmly.

"It's not fair that you don't have any pictures so I thought you'd appreciate it." Ruby shrugged. 'He looks so photogenic...'

"I live here, no need for me to get any souvenirs. So please dispose of the picture." Giorno said.

"But... It's not for you, it's for me." Ruby squeaked.

It was silent, with only the sound of the car engine rumbling.

'Ah gosh why did I have to say that, I could've just lied.'

'That was oddly sweet.'

Ruby lets out an audible gulp and decided to break the ice "I uhh- where are we going- do you have any snacks?!" she couldn't decide whether to ask for food or where they are heading next.

"I think I have biscuits on the backseat." Giorno used Gold Experience Requiem to grab the snack. It had a blue wrapper and was quite lengthy.

"You'll love this one." Ruby heard a disembodied voice.

"Mr. Stand! Don't scare me like that... Wait a minute... Is this what I think this is?" she asked. "Yes. Cookies." Giorno hummed as he took a left turn.

Ruby opened the wrapper and inspected the biscuit, it had creamy filling sandwiched between two dark circles.

She cautiously took a bite.

...

"Mamma mia, calm down, it's just Oreo, anyways, here we are." Giorno parked in front of the Colosseum.

"W-Woah..." she said with total awe as she inspected the place. "I'll show you the interior."

Entering the place, it was like in one of those gladiator arena that were shown in one of those action films Yang loves to watch. Weiss complained that it was barbaric, Blake complimented the swordplay shown and Yang just loves it because of the muscly men fighting.

Giorno explained on how the arena was used for shows that exposes brutality, valor and glory. Ruby mentioned that she was familiar with it but she couldn't believe that it actually exists... On another world.

"The funny thing is... Here is where I achieved my dream." Giorno said with a heartfelt smile.

Ruby simply looked at him, urging him to continue.

_"I'll leave the rest to you, Giorno. Let me wager on your golden dream."_

"Just about 20 meters from this spot is where I dethroned a tyrant. Willing to kill his own daughter to protect his identity." he started walking around the silent building, Ruby silently followed him.

"I've lost 3 good men pursuing him. I guess what they say is true: When you're going to dispose of someone, there was always the possibility that... You'll end up being the one getting disposed of." Giorno turned to stare at her. Ruby didn't know what to say, so all she could offer was a hand to his shoulder.

"Sorry, I was just rambling." he averted his gaze, realizing they were in the spot where Narancia took his eternal sleep.

"You're a hero." was all she could say. "Pardon?"

"I-It means what it means, okay?! Hold your head up high, the notorious drug killer shouldn't be looking down!" she said in a poor attempt to cheer him up. Somehow, it worked.

"Whatever you say, boss." he teased.

"Don't boss me, you're the boss here..." she grumbled. "Let's just take your picture and get this over with." Giorno said.

"Only if you're willing to join me on the frame." Ruby stuck her tongue out.

"How is that possible?" he asked with sincere curiosity.

Ruby groaned, it feels like she was trying to teach her father how to use the computer once again.

"It's called a selfie, old man! Watch."

...

After having lunch at a nearby fastfood, Giorno received a call.

They were outside the car on the parking lot.

"Ciao." Giorno greeted on the phone.

Ruby sipped on her softdrinks carefully as she noticed a stationary car with a running engine a few blocks away. She squinted carefully and saw that the people inside are- you guessed it- wearing dark blue suits.

"I'm surprised you're here and all but-"

"No buts! Giorno! I want to meet her! So please come to my gig tonight, okay?"

"Alright, Trish. Pushy as always." Giorno chuckled before ending the call. He was glad that Trish finally got over her fragile confidence a few years ago and pursue a career in music.

'Mista sure did spread the false news quite fast, damn him.'

He could only shook his head at what Trish has in store for Ruby. "I think today's tour ends now. Don't worry, we'll have more places to go to tomorrow." Giorno said as he opened the door. "Right..." Ruby got inside the passenger seat.

Giorno noticed her unenthusiasm "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing... I just... Wanna ask if we can buy some Oreos before going back to the hotel." Ruby timidly asked. Giorno scoffed but can't deny that he finds it funny "Of course, of course. Quite understandable."

"I can't help it, I have Oreoporosis."

Another awkward silence commenced while Ruby internally cursed herself for taking a page out of Yang and her shitty puns.


	10. Chapter 10

Entering a jazz club, an usher immediately escorted them to available seats.

Trish: You better not be a no show.

Giorno: Relax, I'm here with her.

"Uhh, I thought we were going back to the hotel..?" Ruby asked unsurely, she did not expect him to drive her here. "I figured this is a nice place to take you." a waiter served them Tequila Sunrises.

"Oh! Umm I don't, I don't... Drink alcohol." Ruby said. "Ahh. Sorry, I'll order a mocktail next time." Giorno replied as he took a sip on his glass.

The music started as the performers played a smooth bass riff.

"I've been meaning to tell you all morning. I had a dream." Giorno said.

"Giogio... You already told me about your dream, okay? It was a noble dre-"

"No, no! I'm talking about the dream I had last night." A pink haired girl around the same age as them wearing a dress went up the small stage. She seemed to wave in their direction. Giorno nodded at her while Ruby awkwardly waved back. She then whispered at the blonde boy "I saw her on a billboard yesterday."

"She's quite a celebrity." Giorno smiled.

"Anyways. Does the name Neo ring any bell?" Giorno asked. "N-Neo?" Ruby looked at him with shock.

_"Fly me to the moon..._

_Let me play among the stars,_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On a-Jupiter and Mars."_

"Yes, I had a dream where I was in Remnant. She told me you and her ran in to eachother in the past along with some mob boss called Roman Torchwick." Giorno said. "Yes! We fought before because they are the bad guys. What else happened?"

"I'm... I'm looking for a solution on how to get you back and-"

_"In other words: hold my hand_

_In other words: baby, kiss me."_

Giorno frowned and rolled his eyes 'I see what game you're trying to play, Trish. Setting the mood with Frank Sinatra, are you?'

"And?" Ruby asked with clear agitation on her voice. "And she mentioned about killing a woman named Salem."

Memories suddenly entered her mind and gave her a headache. It was something about fighting Salem with the team and an explosion happening.

_"R-Ruby! Don't worry! I'm gonna-"_

_"Yang! NO!"_

_"Weiss! Weiss! Don't come any closer!"_

_"The warrior of the silver eyes was destined to stop me? Is that what you call 'fate' perhaps? Tell me, Ruby Rose. Do you believe in destiny? Because I don't." (maniacal laughter)_

...

"What's wrong?" Jonathan asked as he sat besides the white haired beauty on the balcony of their suite. "Nothing, JoJo. It's just... I feel like I need to be somewhere. I just can't recall where." Weiss sighed.

...

"Oh, it's you." Jotaro said as he exited the restaurant's restroom and encountered the weird mugger earlier. "I-I... I need your help." the faunus said. "About what?" the delinquent asked.

"To figure out who I am." she replied.

"Hmm... What's your name?" Jotaro asked.

"... Blake."

"Then you're Blake. That's who you are. Now, get out of my way, my food is coming."

...

"Ahh! No! Don't! Oh my God!" Joseph screamed in terror as the blonde bombshell started to tear his clothes to shreds. She suddenly stopped as a hazy memory entered her mind.

Yang suddenly winced and flinched. Joseph sat up in concern "H-Hey, are you okay?" he touched her shoulder gently.

Yang groaned and shook her head. "Yeah. Let's continue!" she grinned causing him to be terrified again.

"Now now, if you want a piece of me, let's take it slo- are you even listening?!"

...

_"Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore..."_

"Ruby? Are you okay?" Giorno asked. "Yeah, yeah I think I'm fine. It's probably just the drink, haha..." she awkwardly laughed. They both stared at her untouched Sunrise.

"Oh."

_"In other words: please, be true_

_In other words: I loooove you..."_

The lights suddenly went out and Trish's microphone suddenly shrilled, disorienting everyone. Giorno and Ruby covered their ears as the lights returned. But a gunshot to the air caused a stampede as everyone panicked. Everyone stood up and ran towards the small exit. Giorno and Ruby got squashed by the screaming crowd. "C-Calm down, hey!" Giorno protested.

"Wo-Woah!" Ruby immediately guarded her pockets but her scroll fell. She tried to push back at the crowd but she was just too short.

"Giorno! G-Giorno!" she called out.

Suddenly, her face got smothered by boobs, but not just any boobs, the woman who owned them was wearing a dark blue suit.

But before she can react, a rag of chloroform covered her face. The commotion was going on and on and it took atleast 5 minutes to knock her unconcious.

Giorno calmly waited for everyone to get out and met with Trish.

"I think your singing drove them away." he quipped, only to get punched in the arm. "Where is she?" Trish asked with visible concern after noticing that Ruby was missing. Giorno realized it and they both immediately ran outside. The crowd murmuring outside was small as some already left in terror while security searched the interior.

"Shit." Giorno cussed after seeing that the girl wasn't in the crowd. "Let's split up. I know what she looks like, don't worry!" Trish told him. He nodded and went back inside.

He started to sweat when he saw her scroll on the ground. Giorno slowly picked it up.

He was angry, very angry. But he knows he needed a cool head to solve this.

'She was obviously kidnapped. But atleast if I'm going to start a search party for her, I have her picture.' he sighed calmly and made a call.

"Heeeeey, Gio-"

"Mista, meet me at the headquarters. This is urgent."

...

"Are you sure that was his lover? She could be just another escort for all we know!" a high pitched male voice said.

"Calm down. Nobody in their right mind would treat an escort with breakfast and offer to tour her around Rome." a female voice

The van stopped on a redlight. "She doesn't have any wallet... How do we identify her?" the aformentioned male said.

"Doesn't matter. All we know is that if she really means anything to Giorno Giovanna, then Passione would pay a hefty price for her..." a deeper male voice replied.

...

Giorno and Trish drove fast heading towards the HQ.

"Who could it be?! Damnit I really want to meet her..." Trish growled. "Save your anger for the abductors, Trish. We'll need every last ounce of it." Giorno said with an icy tone. The moment they reached the driveway they immediately got out.

Entering the premises brisk walking towards the office, the men and women immediately followed behind the two. Upon entering the door, Trish started the conversation.

"The boss' fiancee got kidnapped." everyone gasped as Giorno facepalmed really hard, but he guessed he had to roll with it for now.

"It could be anyone at this point." Fugo said.

"Agreed, how are we going to plan the search?"

"Dino, Tony, Catia. I'll be entrusting you to spread the word and possibly investigate if the captors were from inside Passione." Giorno ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"Fugo, can you perform an investigation on this?" Giorno asked. "I can do anything for you. I might not be the perfect man for the job but Abbachio taught me quite alot on how to trace someone down." he said with enthusiasm.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear. Bring Mista with you if you need some muscle." Giorno said and right on cue Mista bursted through the door and said he heard everything.

"Ciao."

"Ciao." the gunman and the singer greeted eachother.

"I don't know how I can help but I guess I can raise some awareness to the general public." Trish proposed. "That's perfect. I'm glad I have such reliable and capable people to work with. Make me proud." Giorno clasped his hands together.

"UNDERSTOOD."

...

Ruby slowly opened her eyes, and to her surprise, she was bound to a chair.

"She is a V.I.P. If any damage was done to her, it might affect the potential reward we'd be getting." the man, presumably their boss, said. "So are we not going to ask him for ransom?" the middle aged woman from earlier the hotel asked.

"No. We are going to frame the Camorre. Then we might get some favors from Passione. The two will go to war and it's quite obvious Passione would squash them. Less competition for us, and a new business partner too. Killing two birds with one stone."

...

As soon as everyone left, the original quartet from Team Bucciaratti had an extended meeting.

"Listen. Ruby... Wasn't my fiancee." Giorno said before glaring at Mista.

"I mean... No need to deny it since you two look adora-"

"Dios mios, Mista. Shut up." Trish whined.

"She's from another dimension." Giorno dropped the truth and they all immediately went silent. It was out of the blue and definitely unbelievable but Giorno said it with a straight face it's hard to doubt him.

Showing the proof (Scroll) he explained to them everything he knew excluding the dream he had. But they were all speechless and genuinely didn't know what to say.

"Okay, so how are we going to print her pictures? I'm sure not even you know how to operate that... Device." Fugo asked. "I guess let's do it in a primitive way like taking a picture of the photograph." Giorno swiped to find a suitable picture while they all leaned towards him to see how the scroll works.

"Ha! Not fiancee my ass..." Mista snickered. "That was really cute..! Maybe you two weren't something, but are you sure you're not feeling anything for her?" Trish asked with a teasing tone.

"Wha- I only met her yesterday! Get off my case!"

...

It's already midnight, but the idea of sleeping hasn't entered Giorno's mind. He's worried, but he already gave the order and there's not much he can do.

"Fugo, trust me, I'm pretty good with computers, place me on the keyboard."

"Signor Polnareff don't be an idiot! You're a turtle! It'll take you ages to get it done, I told you, if you want to help just dictate whatever it is you want me to add."

Also he can hear Fugo and Polnareff banter downstairs. He sighed and burrowed his head on the desk. Maybe good news will arrive, in the morning.

...

Giorno was suddenly transported to the scene of him facing a Grimm. To which he immediately ducked before the large animalistic abomination hit him with it's large paws.

Giorno took a few steps back. He doesn't have time for this, but if this will help him pass the time and solve the mystery of Ruby's problem in this world, it'll help alot. Who says men can't multi task?

...

'He better not stole my money...'

Neo sighed in relief as she saw that she still had her lien on her drawer. A knock on her door was heard. Neo rolled her eyes and expected it to be Giorno but surprisingly, it was Hazel.

"Hey." the gruff voice of the stoic man broke the silence. Neo puts her hands on her hips as if to ask what is he doing here.

"You see, Salem was kind enough to spare you. Yet, an associate of ours overheard that you were trying to devise a plan to kill her? Is it true?" he asked.

Neo nonchalantly shrugged and rolled her eyes 'So what if it is?'

"Salem herself was already aware, but she didn't think much of it, since your attempt to fight her along with Cinder didn't end quite well. So, you're no threat." Hazel boasted, much to her annoyance.

"What I want to know is, is the boy here with you?"

Neo shook her head. "That's a lie."

Neo rolled over towards her nightstand and grabbed her umbrella, before mouthing the word "Leave."

Hazel sighed "It doesn't have to come to this. We just want to talk to him."

'And corrupt him with your shitty offers?! It'd be a goddamn waste of time! He is better off being my pawn for a change!'

...

"MUDA!" Giorno managed to donut the Grimm through it's soft underbelly.

"It's hide is incredibly tough. No wonder they use those ridiculous weapons to fight them." he inspected it's remains but it slowly faded away in to dust, much to his fascination. "Cryptozoologists would love this place..."

***BOOM!***

He heard an explosion and turned around to see that it came from a building near Neo's apartment.

Giorno was about to run towards the place to assist her but he heard someone land behind him. A manly giggle.

Giorno turned around to see one of those faunus people Ruby talked about, half man, half animal.

This one in particular, a scorpion faunus. He was wearing some sort of bladed gauntlets and was smiling like a maniac.

The Joestar blinked "May I help you?"

"Yes!"

"... How?"

"You dieeeee!" Tyrian lunged towards Giorno. But he was caught off guard as something invisible grabbed his wrists and threw him away.

"No. You." Giorno said and glared at him. Tyrian blinked and saw a humanoid outline in the air with golden aura.

"Well, my goddess has always wanted to know what you can do. Might as well show me before I butcher you!"

...

Hazel punched a small rock pillar and hurled it towards Neo as a javelin. The girl simply jumped and ran along the projectile before leaping towards him with her unsheathed blade.

Hazel barely winced as incisions cut through his thick forearms he used to block the attacks. A kick to his chin was the one that made him decide that he needs to subdue this woman. Hoping Tyrian hadn't got to Giorno first.

"RAAAGH!" he roared and landed a backfist on Neo.

Neo was thrown away and landed non gracefully, something that doesn't happen quite often. She coughed and realized that Hazel packs a punch.

Her eyes widened when Hazel started to bring out Lightning Dusts and stabbed himself in the forearms...

...

Giorno decided to use his family's secret technique, he was sure that Neo needed his assistance, considering he heard thunderous blows from a distance and a loud growling man. Trying to evade Tyrian through alleyways.

Giorno suddenly heard submachinegun fire as bullets passed through him. "No... No..!" he halted after realizing how crowded the place is.

Tyrian grinned while still aiming his armguns at the blonde boy "Tired of running, boy?"

"I'll fight you. But not here, there are innocent civillians around." Giorno yelled out at him. He was not in the mood for this.

The terrified townspeople shook and tremble but they silently watched the two's standoff. Tyrian had a smug smirk and drops his arms. "Hmmm, finally manning up. I like that. However..." he raised his arms sideways and open fired, spinning around like a kid and killing a shit ton of people, much to Giorno's horror.

"I simply don't care about who gets slaughtered! Ahahahahahaha!"

Giorno heard the terrified screams as they got mowed down by gunfire, using his stand to parry the ones coming for him.

"Ahaha..! Ahaha! Ha... That was a good laugh. Listen. I will kill as many people as I can, as long as you are one of them." Tyrian casually declared.

"You. Your life will expire today." Giorno menacingly said.

An explosion erupted next to him as Neo landed in front of him.

"Ciao-" Neo tackled him down as they barely dodged a lightning rod from Hazel's arm.

"Ooh!" Tyrian leaned to the left to avoid it as well.

Hazel walked towards the vicinity. "I told you, I got this covered."

"You call this 'covered?' You're having trouble dealing with a wittle girl! You know what, Neo has gone too far, kill her!" Tyrian said. "No. We are here to capture the boy and here you are acting out on your sadistic tendencies." Hazel pointed at the corpses around them.

Giorno informed Neo that Ruby got kidnapped while they were still on the ground. Neo frowned and mouthed "I don't care!"

"You're right... That's the least of our worries for now." Giorno said as he stood up.

Much to his surprise, Neo actually brought a notepad with her this time and started writing hastily.

_-We split up. You go escape to the forest, I'll distract Hazel the big guy, these are the people we need to kill.-_

She handed the paper to him and shoved him away. "... Your handwriting is good-" Giorno hissed as Neo kicked him in the shin.

Tyrian lunged towards the two and tried to decapitate Giorno, but the boy shattered revealing it was Neo's semblance.

Her foot landed on his face but he was prepared. Maybe it was instinct, but her tail was wrapped around her leg, causing them to be thrown away together.

"Neo!" Giorno ran towards them. Upon reaching the now seperated Neo and Tyrian, Giorno immediately healed the small gash on Neo's leg causing her to wince.

"Why aren't you following your own plan, idiota?!" Giorno asked in annoyance.

'Wha- You should be thanking me, you almost lost your head! Nevermind..!' she shrugged and shoved him aside.

"NGR!" Hazel grunted as a throwing knife pierced his chest. It did little damage, but it did piss him off.

Giorno glared at Tyrian as he ran away towards the outskirts.

Tyrian replied with a gleeful smile and followed him. "We need him alive!" the faunus heard his ally yell out from a distance.

...

"To the forest, huh?! You're digging your own grave!" Tyrian cackled but to his surprise, Giorno suddenly halted and lunged towards him.

But he was nimble enough to dodge. "MUDA! MUDA!" Giorno's arn was replaced by Gold Experience, because he figured having his stand seperate from him would leave him unguarded.

"What are you babbling about? Huh?! Hahahaha!" Tyrian did a back handspring and sweeped Giorno's feet with his tail.

"Haha! First blood goes to me!" Tyrian boasted with an overhand slice towards his torso.

"Life spring forth!" a tree sprouted underneath Giorno and lifted him up, Tyrian's blade clashed on the trunk.

"GYAAH!" he screamed in pain as a laceration appeared on his tricep.

"MUDA!" Giorno managed to punch him in the head knocking him away.

"Oof!" Tyrian stumbled upon the ground, but he immediately got up. "It'll take more than that to-" he blinked in confusion as he watched Giorno jump down the small tree very slowly.

"What the... My body." he looked at his hands. "I... I never felt so alive! Yahoo!" he jumped up and down. "What a stupid semblance you have, you grant power to anything you punch? Useless!" he cackled as he tried to double slice through Giorno's torso.

But he phased through.

"... What? What the hell..." he glanced back and saw himself staring at Giorno dumbfounded. "Is that... Is that me? How can that be me if I'm here!" the pain slowly creeped through his body.

"Aghh! It- it hurts! What the hell?!" he trembled and screamed in horror as the slow motion Giorno punched his cheek once more and knocked a tooth out.

...

"GUWAAAAH!" Tyrian screamed in pain as he was knocked over even further to the woods. Giorno calmly walked towards his reeling figure.

'I can't let him hit me again! You... You blonde fucker..! I will dissect you..!' the mad faunus covered his mouth as he slowly stood up. Giorno halted after reaching a considerable distance.

"If you want to die, step forward." the Joestar threatened.

Tyrian lunged forward and tried his best to land a hit, Giorno used his stand to bob and weave, trying to return fire but finding it difficult to hit the scorpion because of Tyrian's outstanding reflex.

Giorno got used to looking at Tyrian's dangerous weaponry that he was caught off guard by Tyrian's tail.

"Ngg!" Giorno winced as it stabbed his foot.

...

Hazel hasn't landed a hit, yet Neo was surprised when she started to cough up blood.

'Why isn't this big piece of lard tired yet?' she thought in distress, she was using her mirrors to it's fullest capacity to wear Hazel down, but it seems like it'll take quite a while.

Hazel started running towards her "Enough games! You must die!"

Neo scoffed at the rather pathetic charge, she leapt up to avoid the obvious shoulder barge, but something is wrong... It wasn't high enough.

She whimpered in pain as he sent her flying through three walls of a destroyed house. She landed hard on the last wall with a loud thud.

'What is this..?! It... No. No, Giorno healed my leg, it can't be that..!' her eyes were slowly closing and the enemy was closing in.

...

Giorno noticed that Tyrian's tail had some sort of liquid dripping from it, and it was melting the ground. It must be very toxic.

"You were quite fast! You pushed me to use it just to slow you down. Bravo." Tyrian complimented, but Giorno was silent.

Tunnel vision was setting in and his body temperature was rising. The green scenery was starting to look grey.

'I have to know if this is Haemotoxin or Neurotoxin... To hell with it!'

Giorno sat down and much to Tyrian's shock, he chopped off his foot.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" the faunus screamed, he had no idea that losing body parts was a normal thing for the italian Joestar.

He struggled to stand up as blood started flowing down his mouth. Tyrian's terrified expression turned in to a smile "Are you attempting to prevent it from reaching your brain? Tough luck but my venom travels fast!"

Giorno sighed 'It was worth the shot.'

"Tell me how it feels? I want to see your face contort to despair while my venom shuts down your nervous system!"

Yet Giorno remained tranquil, blood gushing out of his stump. This man, reminded him so much of the mad doctor. Cioccolatta.

Tyrian continued to circle around Giorno, observing him with glee.

"Mmm, a tough cookie are we? Who am I kidding? I'd rather see you mutilated anyway! YAAAAHH!" Tyrian was aiming for Giorno's shoulders to cut his arms off.

The blonde man simply glared at him.

Instead of feeling the burning feeling of being sliced by a sharp blade, all he felt were soft, scales brushing through.

***piano***

"What the-" Tyrian was alarmed when his weapons suddenly turned to a pair of vipers.

The snakes immediately sank their fangs to his biceps.

"AAAAAAAGHHH! HOW?!" Tyrian screamed in surprise.

"You were kind enough to let me touch your gauntlets in our skirmish. Allowing me to turn them into a living creature by Gold Experience. These vipers produce haemotoxin venom, which will make your arms rot leaving you no choice to cut it off. Basically gangrene." Giorno hopped closer to him.

"A-AAGGHH! AREN'T YOU FULL OF TRICKS?!" Tyrian kept screaming as he tried to shake them off.

"Tell me how it feels? I want to see your face contort in agony as you slowly die. No, who am I kidding? I'd rather see you pulverized." Giorno lets out a similar statement mentioned by Tyrian to show how ironic it is that a venomous man will die because of venom.

"Y-You can't simply turn the tables like that..! And- And you aren't gonna kill me, are you?! You're not supposed to kill people!" Tyrian begged as he slowly descend to insanity. The idea of not seeing Salem again is driving him nuts.

"Know your place, murderer! Getting spared is too good to be true, for a freak like you. Your life expires now." Giorno said in a cold tone. He wasn't having a good day on Earth, let alone here in Remnant.

Tyrian's eye twitched as the snakes slithered away "Y-YOU'RE FUCKING PSYCHO-"

Here comes.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

**U**

** W**

**R**

**R**

** Y**

**Y**

** Y**

** Y**

**Y**

**A**

** A**

**A**

**A**

** A**

**H**

** H**

**H**

**!**

** !**

**!**

** !**

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!

MUUUUUDAAAAA!"

The heavily mangled corpse of Tyrian was launched away and got impaled through the forest's weird tree branches.

Giorno turned his back on him. "Arrividerci."

**Worst chapter ever.**


	11. Chapter 11

Giorno immediately ran, or rather, hopped towards where Neo was. Seeing the destroyed rubbles, he grabbed one of the debris and turned it to a foot for better mobility.

He considered calling out for her before remembering that she can't respond.

500 people used to live here, now it's a ghost town.

He heard a screaming guy from the other side of the street, so he immediately sprinted towards it. Seeing Hazel growling as his body can barely contain his power while Neo was slowly falling unconcious.

..

"YOU MADE ME DO THIS. RAAAAAGHH!" Hazel punched the seemingly unconcious woman, but to his surprise, he almost hit Giorno.

His fist stopped short before touching his forehead.

"MUDA!" Gold Experience Requiem suddenly swept him off his feet. As the gigantic man lose his balance, he heard the young man spoke.

"You hesitated."

"OOF!" Hazel landed with a thud.

"You're quick." Hazel chuckled as he slowly got up. "Why did you stopped?" Giorno asked. "I was asked to bring you back." the man replied.

"No. No I don't think so." the blonde continued. The gigantic dust user remained silent.

"You aren't a bad person." Giorno simply stated.

"I'm not good either. What made you arrive to that conclusion?" Hazel replied.

"It sounded like you weren't doing this out of your own pleasure. And that you initially didn't want to fight. Unlike your subordinate."

"Where is he?"

"Dead."

Hazel chuckled "I knew it's only a matter of time before he bites it."

"Yeah, he's repulsive." Giorno agreed.

"You're quite reasonable. Now, will you come with me?" Hazel asked as he dusted himself off. "I'm afraid not. Look. Before you do anything, don't worry, because we're coming for her." Giorno said.

"We? You and her?" Hazel asked.

"You, her and me." Giorno simply stated.

The man broke his stoic demeanor and laughed heartily. "What are you on about?"

"You're a good person working for the wrong people. You hesitated, you didn't want to fight, and you were disgusted by that scorpion man's actions that led to unneccessary deaths. Now, you swore loyalty for reasons I am not aware of, but I know that your heart is still in the right place." Giorno's words echoed through the silent battlefield.

Hazel squinted his eyes "You still killed my ally."

"The way I see it, it's either him, or me... And I figured it might as well be him."

Neo whimpered to remind Giorno of her condition. He glanced at her and back to Hazel.

"If you still persist on getting in my way, then leave her, out of this." the blonde sternly said.

Hazel simply turned his back on the two "If you said you were going after her anyway, I don't see why we should continue this useless fight." he walked away.

The blonde lowered his guard and turned to Neo, who was barely concious. "Come on, let's... Let's get you back on your feet."

Neo became submissive, she even held her arms out to let him hoist her up.

Giorno carried her all the way to an empty inn.

Laying her down to a sofa, her temperature was unusually high yet her hands are eerily cold.

"Were you stung by the scorpion?"

She nodded.

Giorno furrowed his eyebrows, he was also stung but the effects of the venom disappeared after he cut off his foot even when Tyrian said his venom travels fast.

'It's too late to even cut whatever limb she was stung on. How did I manage to neutralize the venom? How?'

Giorno's eyes widened in realization.

Flashback, Vento Aureo behind the scenes.

As they walk towards the prison that held the capo Polpo, Giorno asked his newfound ally.

"What does it feel like?"

Bruno continued walking "What do you mean?"

"Getting punched by Gold Experience. You seem to be quite stunned after getting hit."

Flashback ends.

Bruno described it as being imbued with life force, he was basically overflowing with energy.

Giorno concluded that the attack imbued his body with Gold Experience life energy and managed to neutralize the venom somehow when he chopped off his foot with the stand.

His attention returned when Neo started coughing blood. She was in such a pitiful state.

She was sweating madly, her hands were shaking and her teeth chattered. Neo looked at his turquoise eyes, pleading for him to do something.

Giorno sighed and ruffled her hair, he let his palm cup her cheeks, which for a moment, put the dying girl at ease.

"Neo. Everything's gonna be okay." he softly said, he placed his hands on her forehead and chest (boobs) and let his stand work it's magic.

Neo flinched as she saw his hands glow gold and the difficulty in breathing, intense migraine and heart burn disappeared and was replaced with a nice feeling of relief.

After a moment, she was fully healed. Neo pushed him away so she can sit upright. She's not dizzy anymore, she feels alright.

After losing Torchwick in a fight against Beacon's strongest Huntsmen, and being thoroughly beaten along with Cinder when they try to take Salem on, later watching her die. She felt numb, directionless and suicidal.

Neo thought she could never feel anything again. But that venom, it rattled her very core. It made her afraid of pain once more, it woke her up. And this blondie saved her even if all she did was treat him like garbage and intend on using him as a pawn.

'You earned my respect...'

They both stared at eachother's eyes, Giorno averted his gaze first but his glance return when she held his hand, and smiled at him. Not the sarcastic, mocking one she usually dishes out, but a sincere and genuine one this time.

'Thank you, Gino Giovanni.'

...

He suddenly jolted awake on his desk, shocking Fugo who was about to bring him his morning coffee, effectively splashing it on his own torso.

Fugo screamed in pain as it burned his skin.

Giorno immediately stood up to aid him "Hey, shhh, shh, calm down."

...

"O-Ow!" Fugo groaned as Giorno healed the burnt skin. "This would be less painful if your shirt doesn't have any holes, Fugo." Giorno said with a faint hint of amusement in his tone.

"M-My fashion sense is none of your concern, bo-boss."

Giorno chuckled "Relax, I'm just saying it's not very ideal to wear all the time. Now, let's take your pants off or Shiela will mock you and mistook you for pissing yourself."

"G-Giorno! You don't- I can do it myse-"

"HEY BAMBINOS-" Mista bursted through the door and saw the rather awkward position Giorno and Fugo were in, the boss was in the middle of pulling down the underling's pants.

"M-Mista, it's not what it looks like-" Fugo stuttered. "Hmm?" Giorno turned around to face Mista "Oh, buon giorno. Any news?"

"I knew it! You are gay!"

"I'M NOT GAY."

"Then I take it that you are bisexua-"

"NO."

"Aww it's fine! Shiela told me you were pretty gay for the boss."

"I'M NOT, WHY WOULD YOU BELIEVE HER, SHE IS A TWAT."

"Uhh, guys, I'm still here. If you're gonna talk about me atleast make sure I'm not around to hear it." Giorno rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna kill her..." Fugo muttered. "Anyways, I've got a lead from the Cily. They said the Camorre had her or something."

"Cily... The small time loan sharks?" Fugo asked. Mista simply nodded.

...

"Can we just return her?! She talks too damn much she makes me wanna die!" the young mafioso with the birthmark on his cheek said. "Just be patient, it'll be worth it." the woman said.

"Hey! HEY! Can you guys let me go?! I promise I won't leave as long as you guys feed me." the blindfolded Ruby yelled from the room.

The two glanced at eachother.

...

"I keep telling you, I'm not gay!" Fugo was fuming at this point, he would have smacked Mista if he weren't the driver. "That's enough, Mista. We need to focus on the task at hand." Giorno sternly told the cackling gunslinger "Okay, okay! Sorry! It's just, it's been awhile since I saw Fugo go apeshit. Let's just listen to some tunes."

*click*

"Vocal percussion on a whole nother level, coming from my-"

*click*

"Why'd you turn it off, Mista?" Giorno asked as he noticed that his two subordinates suddenly had grim expression on.

"It's..." Fugo gulped.

"Hmmm?" Giorno urged him to continue. "It's... Narancia's... Favorite song." he said with difficulty. "Well, turn it up." Giorno used GER from the backseat to turn the radio back on.

"Giorno." Mista said.

"Gioryes." Giorno said. "Why? Please just turn it off. It hurts." Fugo mumbled. "This isn't what he wanted. If it was his favorite, then he'd be sad if he ruined the song for you because he left." Giorno explained.

"But it brings back bad memories." Mista complained.

"Continuing to mourn his death isn't what he would've wanted. I know that you two know that. Instead, celebrate the life he lived." the boss said.

The two momentarily glanced at him, they are reminded why he is the boss. He always know what to say.

Mista suddenly screamed along with the radio "HAAAAAAA~ WE'RE GOLDEN WIND!"

_kono me amoreri maroreri merare maro_

"So you wanna learn the dance then, boss?" Mista asked cheerfully. "... Some other time." Giorno replied.

"Mista, take a left around this street." Fugo instructed. "Whatever you say, Fugay."

"Fuck you."

"That's quite enough." Giorno sternly scolded.

The car slowed down as a mafioso with a dark blue suit stopped leaning from a post. Blowing off a smoke from his cigarette, he observed as Mista got out of the car, a guy with some holes in his suit also emerged and the muscular don followed soon.

"Good day gentlemen. It's nice to see you in this fine day." the mafioso greeted. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance." the don replied.

Giorno already noticed that something is a bit off.


	12. Chapter 12

"You know, you guys aren't bad." Ruby said as Sabrina loosened her bounds. "Well, you don't seem to be a bad hostage." the older woman quipped.

"Just don't do anything stupid, Giorno's wife or not, you're gonna get disposed of, kid." Gonzaga warned.

"I think that's gonna be hard, my bestfriend always told me that I'm not very bright." Ruby squinted her eyes. She just needs to find the perfect opportunity to escape. Huntresses like her were already far above normal people in Remnant in terms of physical strength, but she still has to remain vigilant. For all she knows, they might possess the same abilities as Giorno...

Giorno. Is he looking for her? He seems to be the kind of guy who would.

But she knows that would be unrealistic. Bowing her head in sadness.

'Think of it logically, Ruby. He only met you yesterday... You didn't do anything to benefit him... Why would he save you?' but he did say something.

"I'll help."

Ruby sighed, once they let their guard down, she is going to escape.

...

It was the Camorre. A small mob that are quite big in loan sharking. But Giorno himself knows better than to take Abramio's word for it.

"That guy earlier, Abramio was it? How did he get ahold of you, Mista?" Giorno asked as they returned inside the HQ. "Well, he suddenly called me, I asked him how did he got ahold of my number but all he said is that he has friends in high places." Mista shrugged.

"What do you think, boss?" Fugo asked.

It seems like it was way too quick for them to actually obtain info about Ruby, it's been 7 hours at best.

Gripping the scroll gently, he sighed. Why did they abduct her? It could be quite a number of reasons. Sell her as a sex slave? The thought made him cringe. They might be waiting for the right time to ask for a ransom. All Giorno knows is that they won't get anything from him other than death.

"It might be farfetched but, it might have something to do with organ trafficking." Fugo suggested. "What, no way. Passione currently are the top of organ dealing in the black market ever since Giorno got ahold of it." Mista argued.

It was true. Organ dealing covered a whopping 38% of Passione's income. But they don't harvest them the way you thought they would...

Others resort in abducting people and collecting their organs. But them? Giorno won't stand for it.

Gold Experience Requiem converts non organic materials in to livers, kidneys, lungs, etc and the mob sells it. It was quite a more noble and cheaper way to replace the old barbaric method of taking lives.

"You two, I want you to investigate Camorre in the mean time. I've got something I have to try out." Giorno ordered. No questions asked, the two agreed and left.

"In the meantime... Breakfast." Giorno opened the fridge.

The doorbell rang, Giorno placed a glass of milk to the table and walked towards the door. It was one of his men.

"Boss, here is what you wanted me to retrieve." the young man politely handed him Ruby's clothes.

...

Ruby ran and ran. She ran until she reached a convinience store.

She had been tied up before, it's not the first time she was taken hostage. Her scuffles with Roman Torchwick led her to discover that her semblance can allow her to phase through the ropes and escape. But this time... Her team won't be meeting her.

She was lost. Literally.

She didn't know where to go, and to make things worse, her scroll was gone.

She slowed down after reaching an empty street. 'Where am I?' she asked.

Ruby wasn't used to being lost. But whenever she did get lost, atleast she was familiar with the place she got lost in. If she was lost in a certain part in Vale, atleast she knows she's in Remnant. But here... On this world, who knows how big it is?

She managed to knock out Gonzaga and steal his wallet.

Ruby entered a small restaurant and decided to take a breather. She sat down and started counting her money. A hundred and twenty five euros. "How long would this last..?" she wondered.

'I need to budget this...' she thought. A tanned boy of her age walked towards her table "Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Huh... Oh!" Ruby exclaimed as she noticed she hasn't touched the menu at all. "Sorry! I was just about to choose, Mr... Oscar Pine?" she read his nametag out loud.

...

Giorno intensely followed the small toad GER provided. He turned Ruby's scroll in to the reptile and since the organism his stand makes used to track him down, Requiem had the power to command it to return to it's original owner.

It might take awhile, but he is getting there. The frog stopped at the foot of the door, but before Giorno could open it, it was sprung open by Mista, knocking the frog away and in turn, sending him flying 26 ft. from the door.

"Mista!" Giorno yelled in concern.

...

Ruby kept facepalming as she left the restaurant. She spent 18 euros on a plate of pasta and iced coffee. "Darnit, I have to make these last until I find Giorno..." She mumbled to herself. She knows it may take some time, and she doesn't want to steal cash once more.

'A place to stay, I need a place to stay...' she told herself. Deciding to crash on a rather dodgy motel near a park.

It was a breathtaking environment, but she didn't exactly reach a nice neighborhood.

"Room 5, room 5... There!"

Entering the room, it wasn't much but it's gonna get the job done.

It was a far cry from the place Giorno payed for her, or her home at Patch. 'I guess it's where people crash to when they need to... To...' she gulped.

Wondering how hot it would be if Giorno brought her in to one of these places.

Her face was burning red. "No no no! Not the time for that! I have to find him first!"

...

Giorno turned it in to a bird this time, but it started flying way too high for him to see. He turned it in to a rabbit but it almost got hit by a car.

He was running out of ideas.

Until he came up with a simple plan. Giorno will follow the organism he made, no matter how long it takes. He plans to set camps along the way so he can continue pursuing her trail.

...

Ruby frowned as she watched the news. Her particular neighborhood was quite a crime hotspot.

An 18 year old girl of her looks would be mistaken as an easy victim. But she was a huntress.

Although she was kind of glad she didn't fought back against those perverts the other day. Seeing as, she got saved by her hero.

'I swear, I won't take my eyes off him when I find him...' she told herself. Not because she likes him or anything. But because he is the only one who can help her.

Giorno described his bizarre dream as something not to be scoffed at. He met Neo. Although she could have asked him for more details if the kidnappers didn't interrupt.

But in all seriousness, they're quite nice people.

Removing her hoodie and tossing it to the bed, she entered the bathroom.

There was a weird, rubber like thing sitting on the toilet seat.

Ruby washed her face and tried to ignore it. But it stinks so bad.

"Ughh, what the heck is it?!" she crouched down and inspected it. It was quite slimy. Her eyes widened "Thank goodness I didn't touch that!"

It was a used condom. She saw them whenever Yang forced the team to watch porn out of curiosity.

"Ew, ew, ew!" she lifted the toilet seat up as the thing fell inside the toilet. She quickly flushed it down before sighing in relief.

Returning to her bed and lying down, she glanced outside the window and saw alot of sketchy people roaming about.

"Time sure flies quick..." she mumbled, averting her gaze towards the clock which says 3pm.

...

Her eyes opened after taking an afternoon nap. It was already 6:38 pm and she is hungry. "Wait... Does this place hav any clothes? I want to take a shower later..." Opening the cabinet, only to find towels and 3 new untouched red handkerchiefs.

She was not amused but decided to take one of the handkerchiefs anyway.

After finding out that the motel didn't serve food (no wonder it's cheap) she sets out to return to the restaurant. 'I have to buy some clothes soon... I feel bad because those clothes Giorno bought me were just sitting on that hotel bed- ALONG WITH MY ORIGINAL CLOTHES! Oh man...' she sighed sadly.

The streets are starting to get darker, Ruby was careful not to get too lost in her thoughts, or she might end up getting lost literally.

'I wish my scroll was with me atleast.' she huffed but she heard a scream from the other side of the road "MY PURSE! NO! PLEASE! MY MOTHER IS IN THE HOSPITA-"

"LIKE I GIVE A FUCK!" the thief harshly pushed the woman away.

Ruby gulped "Hey-"

A sound of glass breaking as two youngsters broke and enter a pawn shop.

"MY CAR!" an old man yelled as a tall skinny man stole his vehicle.

A sweat dropped from her forehead. This neighborhood was a war zone.

She was lost in her thoughts as chaos happened all around her. Was Giorno even aware of this? Is he letting it happen?

A sound of gunshot was heard from the small restaurant she was heading to, snapping her out of her shock.

Using her semblance to hide on another corner of a nearby building, she surveyed the situation.

3 burly men, holding pistols.

Ruby shrugged "Eh, I've seen worse."

Closing her eyes 'Remember.'

"Sis, remember, you can use your semblance to your advantage. Your rose semblance accelerates you in a linear path quite fast. You can use it as a hit and run tactic. You know, you should atleast consider it, just in case you accidentally let go of Crescent Rose mid fight." -Yang

Opening her burning silver eyes.

"Yes."

...

Oscar's eyes widened as a blur of red suddenly knocked the one wearing a vest towards the tables.

The small, hooded figure turned to face them, but her face was covered with a handkerchief.

"A girl?! T, I told you not to let your guard down!" the one with the tattoo looting the register screamed.

The bearded one holding Oscar hostage didn't take his eyes off the poor boy.

The tattooed one shot Ruby.

It hit her in the clavicle.

"Ow! Hey! Not cool!" she whined as she quickly scrambled to remove the bullet, her aura closing the wound in a high rate.

Oscar's eyes widened. 'She's superhuman!'

The one wearing a vest emptied his magazine on the huntress. "Die!"

But Ruby simply stood up and tanked it.

The sound of the final round hit the ground and echoed around the vicinity as everyone went silent.

"S-She is a monster!" the tattooed one panicked.

"There are things that go bump in the night. And we are the ones who bump back. Huntsmen! Not only we hunt creatures of Grimm! We also hunt creatures of evil!" Ruby yelled out, reciting Beacon Academy's Huntsman's Creed. (Non canon)

"Huntsmen?" One of them muttered. "Is that a new gang?" the bearded one asked.

Ruby puts her feet in a stride, raising her fists close to her face "Come at me, and you'll see... I'm more than meets the eye."


	13. Chapter 13

"I burn! Na na nanaaa..." Ruby cheered and danced but the unconcious bodies of the people she destroyed were sprawled on the floor. Now here she is celebrating by singing her sister's favorite song much to Oscar's awe.

...

It's been days since Jotaro met that weird woman. He was back to school again, having to endure the news circling around the campus that Noriaki Kakyoin went missing for more than 50 days now. His grandpa already left and went back to America.

Tugging his cap after exiting the convinient store, he took out his freshly bought cigarette from the small box and walked home.

"Oi, mom, I'm ho-" it was rare for him to get shaken, specially after all they've been through, but he saw his mom and that Blake Belladonna having a tea together.

The cigarette stick hit the ground.

"Oh! Jotaro! Welcome home!" Holly greeted. "Jotaro huh? Nice name." the faunus smirked.

...

"Oh gosh what is that?" Weiss pointed at the huge female statue. "Uhh, I think it was the Statue of Liberty. Speedwagon told me about it when I asked him what to expect in New York..." Jonathan mumbled. He can't believe he made friends with everyone on the ship. His sweetheart fished something weird out of her handbag however.

"W-Weiss... What is that?"

"Hmm? Oh this? A scroll. I was thinking of taking a picture of it. I bought it from Va-" her intense migraine returned as fragments of her memory was restored.

"A-Are you okay?" Jonathan asked.

'Picture..? A photograph?' he wondered as he went to her aid.

"I'm fine. I'm fine..." Weiss whipped out her scroll, with a blank look on her face. "Oh..." Jonathan stared at it with awe. "What a peculiar device." he lamented.

"I think I remember now..." the heiress mumbled. "Ohh?" the Joestar tilted his head, but Weiss smiled, in the mood for some love "But first! I demand you to hold me."

...

Yang glanced at Joseph then returned her gaze to the obituary. 'Did I just married a ghost?'

They were on the way to a cemetery while Joseph was silent all the way. They married after 3 days of meeting eachother. It was weird. What's even weirder is that it was Yang who proposed to him.

They were on the way to a funeral that was being attended by Speedwagon and Erina. 'They didn't fetch me from the airport. I'll show em what for!' he smirked to himself. He was so sure he sent them a telegram (but he accidentally sent it to New Jersey for some reason)

...

"H-Hey..." Oscar squeaked. "Hmm? Oh! Hello!" Ruby waved as the three badly beaten up men were struggling to even move an inch.

"Thank you for..." the meek boy mumbled. "Oh it's fine. That was nothing really. But I have to say, this is a really dangerous neighborhood." Ruby walked towards the counter to grab the menu.

"Please take anything! It's on the house." Oscar proposed. "Pfft. Nahh... I don't want to accept rewards, it will take the value out of the thing I just did. Oooh! This looks delicious. I'll have one of this, take out." Ruby said and showed Oscar a "Hamon" sandwich. The boy nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Why did you save me?" Oscar said as he returned with the dish. Ruby scratched her head and pulled her mask down. Oscar's face turned red as he observed how beautiful she is.

"Hmm... I don't know, do I really need a reason to do the right thing?" she shrugged. Those words hit the boy hard. All his life, he grew up in a place where virtue is scarce and pragmatism is rampant, this woman was out of this world.

"Here." Ruby handed him the cash. "I think you should close your place early, Mr. Oscar." she said as she walked towards the door with her take out.

"W-Wait! What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Oh? Ruby. Ruby Rose." she nonchalantly waved him goodbye and left.

...

Giorno was lying on his bed, bored out of his mind, but he can't sleep. He can't continue the search either since it's night time. Opting on crashing on the cleanest motel he can find.

Giorno values privacy. But the temptation to look at the contents of her scroll was strong. 'I mustn't...' he gulped as his hand hovered above the artifact.

A man's true colors emerges when no one is around to see them, and Giorno wants to prove to himself that he isn't a meddling son of a bitch. Besides, this was more Narancia or Mista's thing anyway.

"It might contain something that might help you in your search."

Giorno frowned 'Requiem. No.'

"If you were Ruby Rose, where would you be right now?"

'That does not apply right now, she was kidnapped. Idiota.' the italian Joestar huffed and turned his back on the scroll.

"You might stumble on some inappropriate photos along the way."

"That is the biggest reason I'm not checking!" Giorno yelled at nobody in particular. His stand manifested beside him, standing obedient "I see. Do you like the other one more?"

"Other one?" the blond raised an eyebrow.

"Neo."

"What is wrong with you, Requiem?" he asked in annoyance. "I, myself, do not know the answer, master. I am you. Perhaps, you will find out soon."

Giorno huffed as his stand disappeared. He barely knew both women and Gold Experience Requiem was implying that he will romance one of them.

It bugged him however, it felt alot colder when he wasn't in Ruby's embrace. It's a foreign feeling. Giorno himself won't say it out loud but he wants it.

"I guess it's time to look for clues once again..." Giorno undid his hair and turned to the side.

His eyes slowly closing.

...

"Oh my gosh, this is delicious!" Ruby exclaimed with her mouthful as she scarfed down her meal. "Should have bought another one!"

"Mmmm!" the girl munched on it until it was completely consumed. But after finishing it, she thought about the state of the neighborhood she is in. Her willingness to help people in need are too strong it can be considered an urge. She glanced at the red handkerchief and had an idea.

.

.

.

But first, she played with the idea.

Tugging her collar to the left, putting her other hand on her hip, her feet on a stride.

It was Ruby's first JoJo pose.

"I, Ruby Rose, have a dream!" she then stopped and giggled.

She remembered the time he did that, it was so adorable.

Inspecting her features in the mirror. She brushed her hair up with her hand. 'Giorno... You didn't clean the streets well enough.'

From a Huntress to a vigilante.

...

Giorno's eyes shot wide open.

He was lying on a bed. Giorno sat up slowly, he blinked twice, finding it weird since his previous arrival to Remnant was him wide awake.

He saw Neo with her back turned on him, writing something.

"Neo... Hey how long has passed?" he asked.

Neo turned around, holds out 5 fingers.

'5 hours?'

The short girl handed a folder to the young man. Giorno opened it and saw a picture of a middle aged man with a mustache paperclipped on top.

'I have found a lead on Arthur Watts. It took me 30 minutes to write this so you better pay attention. He is one of Salem's closes subordinates. He is a scientist. From what I have gathered, he was very capable in hacking and computer engineering, you know some of those dumb spy movies? He is basically a real life version of the bad guys there. If you are still too slow to catch on, you might be able to persuade him to use some sort of device to bring Red back.'

Giorno saw another paper. Neo immediately stood up and left the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked but she slammed the door shut.

The boy was about to go after her but he noticed another paragraph.

'Thank you for saving me. But don't act smug about it or I will cut you. Hell is empty and the devil is here. But still, overcoming Salem might not be impossible, with you around. We are going to Atlas. Come outside so we can get started.'

He noticed the map of Remnant. A red circle on a place called Atlas. The boy squinted as he found Haven from the map. It's going to be a long journey to Atlas.

Giorno placed the folder back on the table.

As he got out, Neo handed him a train card. He read the description behind the card written in tiny letters saying that it's usable to any train station but it was somewhat expensive.

"I'm guessing we're heading to the Mistral train station." Giorno mumbled. Neo simply rested her umbrella on her shoulder and nodded. The young man steeled his expression.

...

Salem frowned as Hazel returned empty handed, but he was quite competent so she will let it slide for now. She found it shocking that Tyrian died however. She knows that he was a powerful fighter and it will take alot to incapacitate him, let alone kill him.

Her interest in that peculiar boy grew.

She had eyes spying on Neo in courtesy of a bug planted on her shoe which was placed by Tyrian during their brief melee.

...

"I can't believe she is gone..." Mercury muttered as he sulked down a bench. "You better believe it. And that mute bitch was to blame. I swear I am not going to show her any mercy once I get my hands on her..!" Emerald growled as she consoled her partner.

"Then you're going to love the task I'm going to give you." they heard Salem's voice.

It was a simple objective.

"Assassinate Neo and capture a blond young man named Giorno Giovanna."

"They are boarding a train to Atlas according to the bug. But beware. That Giorno managed to kill Tyrian. I guess capturing him alive is going to be the hard part since he is ruthless." Salem casually warned. Hazel's description of what's left of Tyrian that he found was quite jarring. It doesn't concern Salem, but to ensure success, she considered warning these two neccessary since they are leagues below her.

...

Giorno entered the train casually as Neo skipped beside him. She looked around briefly before pointing on seats they can sit on.

'So from what I have gathered, it's going to take a couple of days to get there. And it's going to get cold. Atleast the Remnant map was not as complicated as Earth's.'

He pushed the thought of finding Ruby away. He needs to focus on setting up her departure.

But what if she was gone forever? Or he somehow found her dead?

Giorno only met her recently, but there's something about her that makes Giorno feel somewhat more concious about his morals. For some reason, he was worried about what she'd say if she found out how brutal he was in his journey to take the throne.

She makes him want to be... A better person.

'What is this feeling..?' he puts his hand on his chest.

"AAAALL ABOOOOOARD!"

...

Ruby opened the maintenance door from inside and peeked around the hallway to see if someone spotted her. She tiptoed outside dragging a mop handle spray painted with red and black.

"It's not as good as my darling but it'll get the job done." she muttered to herself as she used her semblance to dash towards her room.

...

Giorno stared at the window, he suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder. It was Neo, she fell asleep.

The feeling was not completely foreign, it was similar to when Ruby held him.

It was quite comfortable, he can smell her hair, which had the scent of strawberry and chocolate. He can hear her softly snore. Giorno was left with a choice of protesting but he decided against it.

With an amused smile, he closed his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

"Alright, alright, I am on my way already, shut up!" Taiyang said in annoyance as he hung up.  
The man sighed as he slumped back down his seat.

"ALLLL ABOOOOARD!"

Ozpin and Ironwood called him to Atlas to discuss a very important issue.

Team RWBY, was missing in action.

As the father of two members, it was very stressful. He had to pack up on short notice and even bring Zwei with him.  
Qrow said he'll be following suit, but the train is already leaving.

Apparently, RWBY had managed to trace down the leader of all Grimms, also known as The Queen and went on to fight her against Ozpin's orders.  
"Why in the hell did 4 of them fight whatever it is... There has to be someone in there who is a voice of reason..! I know for sure my girls won't be." He sighed.

Zwei barked beside him.  
"Shh shh, relax." He told the dog.

The train started moving and he was staring in the ceiling, zoning out.

The train was only half full.

His blue eyes glued to a single spot before realizing something...

Grabbing the object from his pocket, he realized that it might be a stretch but he won't lose anything trying.

He tried to call Yang.

. . .

"I still can't believe you guys thought I was freaking dead!" Joseph huffed as his wife laughed her ass off.  
Him, Yang, and Erina were riding a car that was being driven home by a driver. With Speedwagon's car following from behind.

"That was... So awesome though!" Yang giggled before leaning towards the sulking Joseph.  
"JoJo, I'm just thankful you're here." Erina softly said, before smiling at her granddaughter in law. "And I'm glad someone loved my dear grandson for being him, he is quite a handful."

"Granny!" Joseph whined. "Aww, of course! He is perfect." Yang told her. The young brawler was a bit surprised that the older woman actually believed her that she was transported from another dimension.

"Although I am not quite sure if Lisa Lisa will buy that story. She will have alot of questions for you when we get home, Yang." Erina said.  
"Huh? What's she got to do with it? She jealous or something?" Joseph chuckled. "Jealous? Isn't she like your mom or something?" Yang asked.  
"What? No way." Joseph shrugged.

Erina corpsed as she contained her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Joseph asked his grandmother. "Oh!" He exclaimed as Yang suddenly hugged him.

. . .

Unreachable.

Taiyang huffed before opting on calling Ruby.

'Please. Be alright.'

. . .

Before Giorno can drift off to sleep, the scroll in his pocket vibrated and This Will Be The Day started playing, causing him to sit up and unintentionally push away Neo's head with his shoulder, whose face scrunched up in annoyance, she punched him in the shoulder before leaning on the window instead to continue her sleep.

He saw what was written on the screen.

'Her father..! Maybe he'd know something about this.' Giorno thought. He notes how weird that her father was blond before remembering that picture Ruby showed him where her sister and father appeared.

"Hello?" He answered.

. . .

Taiyang felt two different emotions: confusion and anger.

Confused that there was a male voice in the next line, angry that there is a male voice in the next line.

"Woah, woah, woah, what the hell, who is this?!" He asked in anger.

. . .

"Uh, it's a me, Giorno." Giorno replied as he raised his eyebrow.

. . .

"Okay, GIORNO. What are you doing with my little girl's scroll?! Where is she?! What the fuck!" Taiyang explodes. He was never a rational person, he wears his heart on his sleeves, so the thought that his daughters just ran away with men didn't seem too farfetched for him.

. . .

Giorno hangs up to collect his thoughts. He heard a scream, few seats in front of him.

The scroll once again rang.

. . .

Taiyang's eyes widened as he heard Ruby's favorite song a few seats behind him. So he stood up and immediately located the source.

. . .

Giorno stared at Taiyang in shock as the man was also perplexed.  
"Ruby's dad?" Giorno asked to snap him out of the trance. Taiyang shook himself awake before glancing at the sleeping Neo.

"That's not Ruby..! Where is she?!" He snarled as he grabbed Giorno's collar in anger.

The Joestar was more or less unamused. "Mr. Rose, I won't be able to speak if you strangle me." He snarked.

'Mr. Rose..?' Taiyang thought in confusion before letting him go.

Giorno dusted himself off as he stood up to meet his height. "You must be her father."

Taiyang was prepared to snap at him once again but Giorno immediately adds "Something happened to her, and I need you to keep a cool head so I can discuss her situation."

The older man huffed before calming down.

. . .

"You're ridiculous, transported to another dimension? Stop lying and tell me why you have her scroll." Taiyang was getting impatient.  
Giorno thought about it 'Of course not everyone would believe me.'

He then showed him his pocket money, that didn't seem to be enough to convince him however.

"What is this? Is this play money?"

"No, it's Euro. I don't know what to do to convince you." Giorno snarked. "This won't do." Taiyang crossed his arms.

Giorno then remembered, Ruby's pictures of Rome landmarks.

He didn't know how he managed to find it, he didn't even know how he managed to operate the scroll. Was it instinct? Intuition? Whatever it was, he finally caught Taiyang's attention.

"What the..." he drifted off as he saw Ruby's pictures in the Colisseum, Pantheon, etc. Those places did not exist anywhere in Remnant.

Taiyang frowned as he saw a selfie of a very happy Ruby, with her arm wrapped around a poker faced Giorno's back.

"She was transported to my dimension for some reason. But don't worry, I was looking out for her at the best of my abilities." Giorno's calming voice enlightened him.

"Then where is she now? How is she?" Taiyang asked.

"She's been kidnapped."

The older man was about to be angry once again but he noticed the murderous look in Giorno's face. It's the face of someone furious and ready to not only kill, but to destroy the ones responsible.

"Whenever I sleep from my world, I ended up here. I'm trying my best to trace her down with all my connections, and I'm trying to find clues in this world to bring her home." Giorno turned towards him.

"And I need your help."

The older man gulped "You got it."

Giorno rested his head back "I've got a lead so far. My friend Neo told me about a person called Arthur Watts. Ever heard of him?"

"He seems familiar..." Tai said.

"The first thing I saw when I arrive here was a woman named Salem, she looks alot like one of those Grimm creatures." Giorno said, causing Taiyang to perk up.

"A woman that looks like a Grimm... She is sentient right? Capable of thought or speech or..?" He asked.

"Yes. She murdered what appears to be Neo's accomplice." The gangstar said.

"That was the fucking... That was her! The Queen Ozpin was talking about! The Queen of Grimms! Listen, I received news that Ruby and her team went M.I.A. when they fought her on their own. Can you believe that?!"

"I can. Ruby seemed to be quite stubborn."

"Yes, and so was her sister! I don't know where they took it from."

Giorno rolled his eyes 'Probably from you.'

"So what does this Watts guy have to do with... Salem?" Taiyang asked.

"Okay, you see, she has some sort of an Inner Circle. People that are close to her, doing her deeds I presume that she won't touch in fear of exposing herself to everyone else... Arthur Watts was a part of it. We were attacked by two members of the circle. I killed one and the other seemed to be able to be convinced to switch to our side with the right reasoning." Giorno stated.

"Judging by that, they seemed to be very powerful to be a part of that Circle... Holy shit, you killed one? How?" Taiyang asked.

"I punched him to death." Giorno flatly answered, causing the older man to chuckle "Well, atleast we have something in common."

. . .

An hour passed.

Taiyang decided he could trust Giorno so he told him stuff about his daughter.

"Don't get the wrong idea! I'm the one who gets to say to who my daughters sees." He explained.  
"Isn't that a bit too... Restrictive? Then again, what do I know, I grew up without my deadbeat parents' guidance." Giorno muttered the last part.  
"Oh, then that means you don't understand my struggles, I am a good dad." Taiyang dumbly grinned at himself.

He told him that his daughters have no boyfriends since birth, slightly ruffled when Yang came out as bisexual however.

"What is your ideal man for them to marry anyway?" Giorno asked in curiosity. This man seemed to have such high standards, it's ridiculous.

Taiyang puts a finger on his chin and pondered.  
"They must be hot, so my grandkids will still be beaitiful. They must be... Rich, so my daughters can have a wonderful life. And they must be stronger than me or my daughters." He then inhaled as he explained the last bit.  
"I want someone to be able to protect them when the time comes. I won't always be by their side. I mean- I know they are incredible fighters, one of the best in Remnant actually, but you know... There's always a bigger fish out there."

Giorno tilted his head as he digested this words.  
"By stronger, what do you mean? How strong?"

Taiyang grinned, he will set the bar REALLY high "Strong enough to send God to space or put the Devil in his own hell. That strong."

Giorno then bursted out chuckling at the last bit.

He had a dream where Gold Experience Requiem showed him Diavolo's neverending fate. He still wasn't so sure if it's real or not, but Diavolo's name translates to devil and if that dream is indeed true, then does that mean he fits the criteria of being strong enough to wed Ruby?

Wait, why is he even thinking about this anyway?

"What's so funny?" Tai asked in annoyance.

"Nothing... I just remembered something funny." Giorno lamely replied as he composed himself. Taiyang eyed him suspiciously, but for some reason, Giorno finds it quite comical.

"How the hell did she get kidnapped anyway?" Taiyang asked.

And so, Giorno explained that he is a motherfucking mafia don, causing the older man to scream in confusion.

. . .

It's night time, and Ruby had her staff with her.

It's vigilante time.

"I'm going to clean these streets!" She proclaimed as she used her semblance to dash around and fight the first criminal she sees.

A mugger.

He didn't stand a chance as she effortlessly swatted him to unconciousness with her staff.

Another criminal.

A pair of loan sharks.

They were taken down by...

She pondered at what name should she give her weapon at the meantime. "Crescent... Hmmm..." she walked away as thugs who saw her feats were backing away, cancelling any attempts to attack her.

.

**Sorry for the long hiatus, I got a bad case of writer's block. But hopefully it'll go away.**


End file.
